worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (oWoD)
Prehistoric periods= Lower Paleothic Age, AKA Prelithic Age 2,500th through 120th Millennia, BCE *2,500,000c - On African continent, earliest recongnizable form of human being ("Hominid"), Homo Habilis ("Human skilled"). [WC1, 3] *? - Olduwan culture *? - Acheulean culture *? - Clactonian culture Middle Paleolithic Age 120th through 41th Millennia, BCE *800,000c- Paleolithic Age begins. [WC1, 3] *300,000c - Hominids, Mousterians, in Europe. (Homo neanderthalensis) *100,000c - Out of southern and eastern Africa emerge the first anatomically modern humans, and eventually move outwards from there. [WC1, 3] *80,000 – In Asia, Ordos culture. *50,000 – In Asia, Jabroudian, Ngandong, & Soanian cultures. In Africa, Fauresmithian culture. Upper Paleolithic Age, AKA Reindeer Age 40th through 11th Millennia, BCE *40,000 – In Asia, Amoudian culture. *35,000 - In Azerbaijan, the caves of Zar, Yataghyeri, Damjili and Taghlar caves are inhabited. *33,000 to 27,000 - In central and south France & north Spain, the Châtelperronian culture derives from earlier Neanderthal Mousterian culture and newer Cro Magnon Alterian, and represents an overlap between the cultures and hominids. *32,000 to 21,000 – In Europe and southwest Asia, the Aurignacian culture flourished, as a contemporary with the Périgordian, a transitory culture between earlier Châtelperronian and later Gravettian cultures. *30,000c - In Azerbaijan, Gobustan Culture begins. **Early European Hominids Neanderthals Mousterian (Homo neanderthalensis) become threatened with extinction by the influx of Aterian Cro-Magnons (Homo sapiens). **In Hohlenstein-Stadel, Germany, the Lion-Human sculpture was created **In Asia, Angara, Sen-Doki, & Emirian culture. In Africa, Stillbayan & Aterian cultures. In Europe, the Szeletian culture. *27,000c - In Cosquer cave, Cap Margiou, France, the older inhabitants made the first set of wall paintings, depicting hand stencils and related things. Considered to be done by Gravettians. *26,000 to 20,000 – From France, the Gravettian culture spreads across central Europe and Russia. *23,000c - In Petřkovice, Ostrava, Czech Republic, the statue Venus of Petřkovice was made. *22,000c - Early European Hominids Neanderthals Mousterian (Homo neanderthalensis) are driven to extinction by the influx of Aterian Cro-Magnons (Homo sapien). **Last Glacial Maximum **In Bassempouy, Grotte du Pape, Brassempouy, Landes, France, the mini-bust Venus Bassempouy was carved from ivory. **In Willendorf, Austria, the high-statuette Venus (Universal Mother) of Willendorf was carved from limestone. *20,000c - Settlement in Franchthi Cave in Pelopponese, Greece, begins. **In Asia, Aurignacian culture. In Europe, the Pavlovian & Aurignacian cultures. *19,000c - In Cosquer cave, Cap Margiou, France, the newer inhabitants made the second set of wall paintings, depicting un-"classical" sea aninamls and "classical" land animal drawings. Considered to be done by Solutreans. *19,000 to 15,000 – In Eastern France, Spain, and England, the Solutrean culture survives until mysteriously disappearing. *16,000c - In Pech Merle cave, Dordogne, France, inhabitants paint the walls with spotted Horses and human hands. Discovered in December 1994. **to 10,000c - Mammoth-bone village, Mezhirich, Ukraine inhabited. **to 9,000c - In Le Mas d'Azil, Ariege, France,the “Ibex-headed spear-thrower” was made. **to 8,000 – From Portugal to Poland, the Magdalenian culture exists. *15,000 to 13,000c - In Lascaux caves, France, the wall paintings of “Hall of Bulls”, "Bird-Headed man with bison” and “Rhinoceros” are painted. In La Mouthe cave, Dordogne, France, a lamp with ibex design was made. *14,000c - In Laugerie-Basse, France, “Pregnant woman and deer” was made. *13,000c - In Le Tuc d'Audoubert, Ariege, France, “Bison” was made. *12,000c - The First City is built. **In Hovenweep National Monument, CO/UT Border, USA, Paleo-Indians searched for big game. **In Altamira cave, Spain, the ceiling was painted. * 11,500c to 10,000c – In Chile, South America, wooden buildings. **In Japan, first pottery vessels. **Humans domesticated dogs. **Bows and arrows appear. *11,000 - Beginning of the Holocene extinction event. **First evidence of human settlement in Argentina. **On Santa Rosa Island, California, “The Arlington Springs Man” dies. **In caves off the Yucatan Coast, Mexico, human remains are deposited. Sea levels will eventually rise, and submerge the caves permanently. The Mesolithic Age 10th Millennium, BCE The 10th millennium BCE marks the beginning of the Mesolithic, or Epipaleolithic time period, which is the first part of the Holocene epoch. World population is likely below 5 million people, mostly hunting-gathering communities scattered over all continents, save for Antarctica, and with the proto-Lapita migration also reaching the islands of the Pacific. Pottery, and with pottery probably cooking, was developed independently in Japan and North Africa. Agriculture begins to develop in the Armenian Highlands, and the Fertile Crescent, but will not be practiced widely or predominantly for another 2,000 years. The Würm glaciation ends, and the beginning interglacial, which endures to this day, allows the re-settlement of northern regions. *10,000 - Ice Age ends, allowing the Neolithic Revolution to begin. [WC1, 4-5] **In Asia, pre-Jōmon, Kebarian, & Athlitian cultures. In Africa, Lupembian, Ibero-maurusian, & Sebilian cultures. In Europe, the Epigravettian culture. **The First City falls. **The Great Flood. **In North America: Extinction of: Dire Wolf, Smilodon, Giant beaver, Ground sloth, Mammoth, & American lion; Long Island, NY becomes an island when waters break through on the western end to the interior lake. **Bering Sea: Bering land bridge from Siberia to North America covered in water. **Europe: Permanent ecological change. The savannah-dwelling reindeer, bison, and Paleolithic hunters withdraw to the sub-Arctic, leaving the rest to forest animals like deer, auroch, and Mesolithic foragers. **World-wide Allerod oscillation brings transient improvement in climate. Sea levels rise abruptly and massive inland flooding occurs due to glacier melt. **In Flores Island, Indonesia, Homo floresiensis ("hobbits") the human's last known surviving close relative, becomes extinct. *9,700c - Lake Agassiz forms. *9,600c - Younger Dryas cold period ends. Pleistocene ends and Holocene begins. Paleolithic ends and Mesolithic begins. Large amounts of previously glaciated land become habitable again. *9,500c - Ancylus Lake, part of the modern-day Baltic Sea, forms. 9th Millennium, BCE The 9th millennium BC marks the beginning of the Neolithic period. Agriculture spreads throughout the Fertile Crescent and use of pottery becomes more widespread. Larger settlements like Jericho arise along salt and flint trade routes. Northern Eurasia is resettled as the glaciers of the last glacial maximum retreat. World population is at a few million people, likely near 5 million. *9,000c – In Asia, Khandivili & Natufian cultures. In Africa, Magosian culture. In Europe, the Gravettian culture. **The dog is domesticated. **Neolithic culture began in Ancient Near East; First stone structures are built at Jericho. **Bubalus Period in the Sahara. **In Australia, people: migrate to the continent; began nomadic hunting & herding; and are the ancestors of the present-day Australian Aborigines. **In Europe: Azilian (Painted Pebble Culture) people occupy Spain, France, Switzerland, Belgium, and Scotland; Magdalenian culture flourishes and creates cave paintings in France; Horse hunting begins at Solutré; First traces of population in Randaberg, Norway. **In Egypt, Early sickle blades & grinding disappear and are replaced by hunting, fishing and gathering peoples who use stone tools. **In Asia, Cave sites near the Caspian Sea are used for human habitation. **In Japan, The Jōmon people use pottery, fish, hunt and gather acorns, nuts and edible seeds. There are 10,000 known sites. **In Mesopotamia: Three or more linguistic groups, including Sumerian and Semitic peoples share a common political and cultural way of life; People begin to collect wild wheat and barley probably to make malt then beer. **In Korea, pottery appears, probably associated with the beginning of single location agrarian life. **In North America: Paleo-Indian hunter-gatherer societies live nomadically throughout the countryside; Blackwater Draw forms in eastern New Mexico, evidencing human activity; Folsom people flourish throughout the Southwestern United States; Settlement at the Nanu site in the Haida Gwaii of modern day British Columbia begins, starting the longest continual occupation in territory now belonging to Canada. **Persia: The goat is domesticated. **In Colombia, South America, First settlements near Bogotá at El Abra and Tibito (Cundinamarca). First settlements at Remedios and Yondo (Antioquia). **In Azerbaijan, Gobustan Culture (Qobustan). **Mediterranean isles settlements are started. **NW of Frankfurt, Germany, Laacher See formed when a volcano blows out to form a caldera. **In Near East, Neolithic culture begins. **Temporary global chilling, as the Gulf Stream pulls southward, and Europe ices over *8,700c to 8,400c — In Yorkshire, Britain, Star Carr site inhabited by Maglemosian peoples *8,500c — In Cramond, Scotland, mesolithic hunters camp. **One of the oldest agricultural villages, Jericho, Palestine is established with 2000 inhabitants living in mud-brick houses covering 6 acres and protected by the Wall of Jericho **In Palestine, the Natufian culture harvests wild wheat with flint-edged sickles. In Iraq, sheep are domesticated. In Europe, boats are invented, and dogs are domesticated. **In South America, Andean peoples domesticate chili peppers and two kinds of bean. *8,400c — Domestic dog in Idaho, USA *8,300c — In England, nomadic hunters arrive. **The Second City is built. 8th Millennium, BCE In the 8th millennium BC, agriculture becomes widely practiced in the Fertile Crescent and Anatolia. Pottery becomes widespread (with independent development in Central America) and animal husbandry (pastoralism) spreads to Africa and Eurasia. World population reaches approximately 5 million. *8000c - Across the world: sea levels rise over post-glacial warming, and obliterates more than 40 million animals; Inland flooding due to catastrophic glacier melt takes place in several regions; long-term melting of the Antarctic ice sheets is commencing; and North American glaciers recede and Wisconsin glacier withdraws completely. **Settlements in Øvre Eiker, Norway and Pulli, Estonia are formed and inhabited **Agriculture in Mesopotamia **In Asia, wolves domesticated into dogs; domestication of the pig in China and Turkey. **In the Middle East, sheep and goats are domesticated. **Transatlantic trade in tobacco between Africa and South America is alleged to begin, possibly enabled by ports in Atlantis. **Throughout the Middle East, ancient flint tools from north and central Arabia belong to hunter-gatherer societies; Clay vessels and modeled human and animal terracotta figurines are produced at Ganj Dareh in western Iran. **Exchange of goods, a three-dimensional combination of an accounting/inventory system and medium of exchange. begin to evolve. This evolution spawns the earliest pseudo-writing technology. **People of Jericho started to mold bricks out of clay, then hardened them in the sun. **Throughout 4 different areas of the world (Near East, south Asia, west Africa, and middle Americas), agriculture shifts from supplemental to systematic.[WC1, 5] **In Asia, Hoabinhian culture. In Africa, Capsian culture. **In the Jordan Vally a Neolithic culture comes into being. This leads to the Israelite tribes evolving. [WoD, p67] **In Pelopponese, Greece, the Franchthi Cave settlement continues to be occupied, and begins seed and animal stocking (lentils, almonds), and obsidian trade with Melos. It is continuously occupied from 20,000 BCE and abandoned in 3,000 BCE. **Settlements established at: Nevali Cori & Sagalassos, Turkey; Akure, Nigeria; Øvre Eiker & Nedre (Buskerud), Norway; Ærø, Denmark; and Deepcar, Sheffield, England. **In Northern Europe, blonde/blond hair and blue eyes evolve to allure or attract scarce population of mates due to enviro-climatic conditions. The colors which normally darken with age if present in children, attempt to advertise youth in the advertiser. **In North America, hunter-gatherers of the Paleo-Arctic Tradition settle and inhabit the Arctic; Pre-Anasazi Paleo-Indians move into the Southwest; Plano cultures inhabit the Great Plains; and glaciers carve the NH rock formation known as the "Old Man of the Mountain." *7500c - Settlements founded and constructed at: Sand, Applecross, Wester Ross coast, Scotland; and Çatalhöyük, Anatolia, Turky. **In the Sahara, the Cattle Period begins. **Mesolithic hunter-gatherers are the first humans to reach Ireland. *7370c to 7,000c — One of the oldest agricultural villages and famous for its defensive wall, Jericho, Palestine ends or disappears. *7200c to 5000c - Ain Ghazal, Jordan is inhabited. 30 acres. *7911c - Series of seven massive volcanic eruptions give volcanic skies and lowered temperatures for several centuries . Locations not known, but show in polar ice. *7640c - Date theorized for impact of Tollmann's hypothetical bolide with Earth and associated global cataclysm. *7500c - In Northumberland, England, the Howick house is constructed. *7227c - Atlantis falls into the Atlantic Ocean. *7220c - Eruption of Mount Edgecumbe, Alaska. **Large outflow of fresh water from Black Sea into Aegean Sea. **7193c - According to Korean legend, an alliance of northern Altaic tribes under a "Huan" (Hun) ruler predates the establishment of China. The Neolithic Age 7th Millennium, BCE During the 7th millennium BC, agriculture spreads from Anatolia to the Balkans. World population is essentially stable at around 5 million people, living mostly widely scattered across the globe in small hunting-gathering tribes. In the agricultural communities of the Middle East, the cow is domesticated and use of pottery grows common, spreading to Europe and South Asia, and the first metal (gold and copper) ornaments are made. *7,000c - Set was born. [Cb-S, p11] **In Crete, Aegean Sea, Greece, the first neolithic settlements to begin ceramics are in Crete. Pottery begins to spread. **In Japan and China, Jōmon culture. In Africa, Wiltonian culture. In China, the Peiligang culture. **In Baluchistan, Pakistan, Mehrgarh settment began, and begins agriculture. **In Europe, wild horse populations: drop in Europe proper; disappear from Great Britain, and never reach Ireland. Climatic shifts leading to excessively rich spring feed and mass lameness, sloth, and obesity, making them easy prey. ** Paleolithic period ended. Neolithic period started. **In Serbia, Lepenski Vir settlement emerges. **Chinese domestication of rice, millet, soy beans, and yams. **On Pacific coast of Guatemala, people cultivate red pepper, bottle gourd, avocados, and squash. **to 6,000c - Figure from Ain Ghazal, Jordan, was made. **to 600c - Elam founded, and becomes farming region. *6,850c to 4800c - Advanced agriculture and a very early use of pottery by the Sesclo culture in Thessaly, Greece. *6,500c - English Channel formed **In the Judean Desert, Israel, a form of knitting called Naalebinding develops and is used. **In Scandinavia, two non-wolf dogs are developed, and domestic pigs appear at Jarmo. In Turkey, cattle are domesticated. **Walled city Çatalhöyük, Anatolia, Turkey (pop., 5,000, & 32 acres), prospers by trading in obsidian. A wall painting/map is made in the city, and preserved. *6,440, ± 25 —On Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia, Kurile volcano erupts with VEI 7-force, and is one of the largest of the Holocene epoch. *6,100c - In the Norwegian Sea, a mega-tsunami causes the “Storegga Slide”. *6,000c - Rising sea levels form the Torres Strait, separating Australia from New Guinea. **First traces of habitation of the Svarthola cave in Norway. **Ban Po settlement in China. **Jericho settlement in the Levant. 59th through 43rd Centuries, BCE *6,000 - Agriculture in the Nile valley **Refinements in: pottery; cloth, clothing, and weaving; basketry; & stone tools into microliths for hos and sickles.[WC1, 5] **The Second City falls. *5,500c - Walled city Çatalhöyük, Anatolia, Turkey declines and falls. *5,000 - Baba Yaga is embraced by Absimiliard of clan Nosferatu. [WoD, p57] **Sutekh (Set) settles around the Nile. He will spawn the Setites as his clan. [PG2, p122] **Land link between Britain and European Continent becomes submerged. (CTD, IotM, 10) *4,500 - Ashur Embraces Shaitan at this time. He is the Second to be Embraced by Ashur. He lives in the Second City for a time. He meets Ba'al and becomes his first follower. *4,245 - Lower Egypt conquers Upper Egypt. The Copper Age 42nd through 32nd Centuries, BCE *4,000c - City-state Eridu founded. **Farming to to the British Isles. [WoD, p9] *3,500 – Britain’s Neolithic Age begins. The people build long barrows, stone circles and henges, and/or temples. (CTD, IotM, 10) **Tiamat is embraced by Arakura. Urlon of Urek is slain by Tiamat. *3,300 - Sutekh was being worshiped by some mortals as the God of Night and Darkness. Now begins to call himself Set. [PG2, p122] *? - Osiris takes control of Egypt and banishes his brother Set. [Mummy, p59] *? - Set returns and imprisions Osiris. Later Osiris escapes and is torn limb from limb. [Mummy, p60-61] *? - Meshta is turned into a Mummy [Mummy, p61] *? - Horus is turned into a Mummy [Mummy, p61] *? - Isis restores Osiris to life. Set kills him again. [Mummy, p62] *? - Khetamon flees as the last of the Osiris' progeny. He doesn't stop until he reaches india. [Mummy, p64] *? - Khetamon perfects his discipline of Bardo and returns from hiding to create the children of Osiris. [Mummy, p64] Bronze Age 31st Century, BCE *3,028 - Tiamat is embraced by Arakur of Ur. [BldH, p19] 30th Century, BCE *3,000c - Set's power is weakened by Horus' actions. [Mummy, p63] **Athens and Troy are built at this time. Humans begin abstract mathematics. **Upper Egypt fights Lower Egypt. **Development of Osiran mythology **In south Africa, beginning of hunter-gatherer art. **In Pelopponese, Greece, the Franchthi Cave settlement is abandoned. 29th Century, BCE *2,834 - The sword of Nul is forged by Tiamat 28th Century, BCE *2,800 - Stonehenge is built. 27th Century, BCE *2,700c - In city-state Ur, Sumeria, the box called the "Royal Standard" is crafted, dipicting the the king and court after a military victory. It is placed in the royal cemetary, presumably with the depicted king. [WC1, 6] *2,650 - The construction of Pyramids begins? Will continue over the next 5 centuries *2,620 - Birth of Queen Hetephras [Mummy, p69] *2,610 - Birth of Sahura during the reign of Pharaoh Khufu, aka. Cheops [Mummy, p11] 26th Century, BCE 25th Century, BCE *2,500 - Mesannepadda's Dynasty of Ur, worshipping Innana and Dumuzi (aka Tammuz, a mythical king mythologized as a dead-and-risen god, in Book of Nod a vampire) 24th Century, BCE *2,350 to 2,300 - Sargon of Akkad conquers the Fertile Crescent 23rd Century, BCE *2,300 - The Sumerians first write about Gulfora. 22nd Century, BCE 21st Century, BCE *2,100 - Popularity of the Osiris cult grows; royalty promotes Amon-Ra cult. **Britain’s Bronze Age begins. (CTD, IotM, 10) *? - Improvements in agriculture occur. *2,030's - The rise of the Egyptian pharaohs. The Middle Kingdom of Egypt begins, and flourishes. *? - Nearly all of the British Isles were under cultivation. [WoD, p9] 18th Century, BCE *1,727 - Ankla Hotep is embraced by Smenkhara. [BbN, p120] *1,728 to 1,686 - Hammurabi rules in Babylon 17th Century, BCE *1,650 - The middle kingdom starts to decline due to the efforts of the mummies and the children of Osiris. *Britain’s Bronze Age reaches across Britain. (CTD, IotM, 10) *? - And the invasion of the Semitic, Baal-worshipping Hyksos. Seth becomes identified with Baal in the mythology. *? - Also around this time, the Aryan invaders, previously a minor presence, wipe out the Indus Valley culture. The aborigines are destined to become Dravidian untouchables and gypsies. Guess: Veddhartha leads the Arya to victory, Sara Kali leads her followers, mortal and otherwise, away to safety. 16th Century, BCE *c. 1500 BC: Earliest evidence (from of a settlement at Aylesbury, England *1556 BC: Cecrops I builds or rebuilds Athens following the great flood of Deucalion and the end of the Golden age. He becomes the first of several Kings of Athens whose life account is considered part of Greek mythology. 15th Century, BCE *1,500 - Agriculture improves to the point that human populations start increasing steadily. 14th Century, BCE *1,380 - Akhenaton and Nefertiti rule Egypt. 13th Century, BCE *1,300 - (15th dynasty, under Seti I) Kemintiri is embraced by Set. [KmW, p91] **The followers of Set set out for the African mainland. [Cb-S, p18] [Its in the book!] *1,273 - Birth of Amen Khal [Mummy, p68] *1,258 - Mithras is embraced by Veddartha of clan Ventrue. [WoD, p32] *1,235 - Mithras is born. [WoD, p32] {It's in the book! Ed.} *1,223 - Sethnakht becomes the pharaoh of Egypt. He upsets the Setites' control of Egypt during his reign. [WoD, p70] *1,207 - Helena is embraced by Minos [CbN2, p111] 12th Century, BCE *1,200 - Meneleus is embraced by Troile [CbN2, p64] **The inscription known as 'Voices from the Shadows' seems to orignate from this era, due to its script and language. [Cb-S, p15] **Trojan War occurs. **Shaitan arrives in North America. **Enkidu is embraced by Gangrel in Sumer. [KmW, p36] The Gangrels live in Ur until its destruction by the Setites. **Bronze Age ends. [WC1, 5] *1,191 - Birth of Khonseru [Mummy, p76] *? - The New Kingdom - Egypt rules from the Sahara to the Euphrates. 11th Century, BCE *1,032 - Nefertiti is embraced by Set [BbN, p116] The Iron Age 10th Century, BCE *1,000 - Vasantasena is embraced by Unmada. [CotI, p29] **The Dionysian walks the earth. **The Iron Age of Man begins. The Sundering rips the Dreaming (Fae) and Autumn (Man) Worlds apart. “Humanity begins to dream their own dreams.”(CTD, IotM, 10, 146) **The Greek city-states begin to flourish. **Tristan & Travis are ghouled. **The Brujah's Influence over the Greeks begin to increase. **First farmsteads settled Britain. (CTD, IotM, 10) */? – Gwynnedd (northernmost principality in Wales) becomes stronghold of Druidism (some of which were Wyck) and other mystickal traditions. It remains so even during Roman and Norman invasions because of the difficult terrain and the fierce independence of its people. (CTD, IotM, 132) *? - Egypt loses control over the Near-Eastern provinces. *950 - Horus forces Set from Egypt. [Mummy, p64] 9th Century, BCE *900 - "A being known as Heru-Behutet and his warriors defeated Set and his allies in a great battle. Set was exiled and his followers slaughtered. In his anguish, Set vowed that if he were to be exiled into the darkness, then that darkness would become all-powerful." [PG2, p122] **Himalayan Wars begin between the Akashic Brotherhood and the Handura. The Handura are later subsumed into the Euthanatos. The Ahl-i-Batin are formed. The Verdant Plain is reduced to the Afghanistan desert in a battle between the Celestial Chorus and the Handura. [AK Brother TradBook] [Book of Shadows.] **Mesopotamia gains control over Assyria. *814 - Carthage is founded by the Phoenicians. =Historical periods= Classical Antiquity 8th Century, BCE *800 - The Ahl-i-Batin begin their Plan of Unity. *8th cent. - 13 Ventrue (led by Tinia) arrived in Italy with the Etruscans. [Cb-V, p17] *770's - Scythian invaders led by Ishpaki attacked and weakened Assyria. *753 - Rome is founded. 7th Century, BCE *668-626 - Assyria ruled by Assurbanipal; destroys Thebes in Egypt *650 - The Greeks (with Iteration X's help) formulate atomic theory. *648 - Assyria conquers Babylon *612 - The captial of Assyria, Nineveh, falls to Nabopalasser of Babylon. *? - Setites stomp on the Baali bloodline. 6th Century, BCE *600 - The Himalayan Wars end. *598 - Babylonian occupation of Jerusalem (the 1st Exile) *587 - Destruction of Jerusalem *552 - Stalest Coursain is embraced [DAV, p98] *540 - Pythagorean theory in invented along with the Laws of Conservation. *539 - Cyrus II of Persia conquers Babylon. Obviously Mithras was behind this one. 6th & 5th cent - The Iron Age of Man reaches Britain. The Sundering rips the Dreaming (Fae) and Autumn (Man) Worlds apart. “Humanity begins to dream their own dreams.” Celtic people begin from southern Europe (Roman-occupied lands). (CTD, IotM, 10, 146) 5th Century, BCE *500 - The British Isles had progressed to tribes of farmers and herders, guarded by a warrior elite. [WoD, p9] *5th cent - Brujah take control of Carthage. [Cb-V, p17] *457 - The age of Pericles starts in Greece. [CbN2, p62] *450 - The Order of Mercury begins attacks against the Roman Kindred. *423 - Critias is embraced by Menele [CbN2, p66] *420 - Possible first appearance of the Gypsies in India. [Cb-G, p12] 4th Century, BCE *400 - Possible fight between a Scandinavian hero (Grettir) and a Gangrel. [Cb-G, p12] *350 – Large-scale Celtic Migrations. (CTD, IotM, 10) *342 - Lyle is embraced [DAV, p99] *336 - Alexander the Great begins his conquest. *330 - Petaniqua is embraced by Cybele the day Alexander the Great assumed the throne of Macedonia. [KmW, p85] *331 - Alexander the great conquers Babylon. *320 - Necross is embraced [DAV, p92] 3rd Century, BCE *3rd cent. - Ventrue controlled most of Italy. [Cb-V, p17] *292 - Louhi is born. [WoD, p56] *256 - The Great Wall is Built. *250 - The Chinese invent the binary number system. *250 - Iteration X invents gunpowder. *220 - Romans begin to patrol the coast of Macedonia. *? - A celtic Druid creates the Phylacterty of Recorded Memory. 2nd Century, BCE *200 - Louhi is embraced by Lerterimas of clan Malkavian. [WoD, p56] **Under Camilla, the Ventrue control all of Italy. *173 - Brunhilde is born. [WoD, 55] *150 - Brunhilde is embraced by a Gangrel. [WoD, p55] **Gaulish tribes begin to migrate to Britain, joining Picts and Celtic migrations. (CTD, IotM, 10) *149 - The third Punic War begins. *146 - Carthage is betrayed and sacked. The Brujah face a coalition of the Cappadocians, the Toreador, and the Malkavians all under the control of the Ventrue of Italy. They burn the city for 17 nights. With the aid of Mages, they salt all the Earth around the city to keep the vampires in the ground. *132 - Saatet-ta is mumified (Bane). 1st Century, BCE *100 - Ghede is embraced by clan Setite. [Cb-S, p64] *92, Samhain – Prince Burne the Mean of Caer Bala killed by a talking sow. Townsfolk mob the estate, trigger a cursed, enchanted trap, with submerges the worn under what is now Bala Lake., and turns some people into gwyniad goldfish. (CTD, IotM, 132) *91 - The social war occures in Rome. Critias instigated this crisis, but his followers were put down by the roman Ventrues. [CbN2, p65] *86 - Eletria is embraced by Helena. [CbN2, p113] *55 - The first expedition of Julius Caesar leaves for (or reaches) England. [WoD, p9] *54 – Julius Caesar lands in Britain, and then withdraws. (CTD, IotM, 10) *51 - Mictlantecuhli is embraced [D-Mex] *50 - Setites regain 'some' control of Egypt using their agent Cleopatra. [WoD, p70] *50 - The Setites use Cleopatra to influence the Roman Senate. *46 - Caesar is appointed emperor of Rome. *45 - Caesar was named dictator for life of Rome. *33 - Set destroys the cult of Isis. *? - Set creates the bane mummies. [Mummy, p66] *30 - Egypt becomes a Roman provine, and as a result Cleopatra commits suicide. [Cb-S, p17] *27 - Amam the Devourer is born. [Mummy, p67] *19 – Mighty, Welsh half-sidhe, half-magus Glamorgan drives giants from Glamorgan with “shining sword”. Giants retreat to Cambrian Mountains. Glamorgan builds Cardiff Keep. (CTD, IotM, 132) *11 - Saul conquers the Jordan Vally. [WoD, p67] *6 - Birth of Christ *3 - Victor is embraced [RAR, p91] *2 - The 5 simple machines are invented. *1 - Most of Britain was more or less peaceful, and numerous Roman towns started to form. [WoD, p10] End of 1st Century, BCE, & Beginning of 1st Century, CE *1 - Common Era Begins **Lucian is embraced. *9 - German leader Arimnius defeats Roman army with help from the Get of Fenris. *12 - Rebekah is embraced by Elihu [CbN2, p145] *19 - Aine is born. [WoD, p30] *33 - Death of Christ. While Christ is being Crucifixed, a young Gypsie steels one of the nails, and was told by Jesus that his family will be free of the commandment "Thou shault not steal". Gypsie Folklore. [GYP, p39] The Malkavians claim that their greatest practical joke happen during this year, when they perform a bit of graverobbing in Jerusalem. [VTDA, p86] **"Set himself vanished from the world (likely to escape being a casualty of the Jyhad). Before he disappeared, Set promised his followers that he would eventually return in all his dark glory." [PG2, p122] [VTDA, p60] *37 - Caligula is the new Emperor of Rome. [WoD, p71] **Setites manipulate the Romans into attacking the Nabataean Kingdom. [WoD, p71] *43 – Roman Emperor Claudius undertakes the conquest of England, and invades Britain, opening up the Isle for other conquests. [WoD, p9] (CTD, IotM, 11) *47 - Aine is embraced by Bhallaire of clan Nosferatu. [WoD, p30] *40s? - Sometime during the Roman Occupation of Britannia, the Black Toc disappears. An Unseelie mythic Artifact, it is attributed with the ability to: steal souls, enchant fae, and cause mortal armies to sleep until roused by a Kigh Hing’s use of the Horn of Bran. (CTD, IotM, 14) *61 – Romans fight Boadicea, Queen of the Iceni. (CTD, IotM, 11) *66 - The Toreador take control of Nero when he visits Greece. The Ventrue try to regain control but cause him to be come insane (unless the Malkavians also tried to control him...) *75 – Romans invade Wales, battle Welsh tribes, occupy Cardiff, and build a fort. Mighty, Welsh half-sidhe, half-magus Glamorgan and his court flee to Brecon Beacons area away from the Roman Banality, and build Caer Caernyffon on the glacial lake Llyn y Fan Fach. (CTD, IotM, 11, 72, 132) *70s, later - Romans fight Scottish tribes, then Bretons, British, and Gaels. (CTD, IotM, 11, 72) *78 – Agricola advances into Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 72) *79 - Mt. Vesuvius erupts and destroys Pompeii. Menele performed a rite to summon elementals of fire. Helena escapes to Egypt. *80? - Roman Historian Tacitus in Britania. (CTD, IotM, 11) *84 – Agricola retreats/withdraws from Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 11, 72) *87 - Gotsdam is embraced by Tiamat [BldH, p38] 2nd Century, CE *106 - Emperor Trajan finally conquers the Nabataeans. [WoD, p71] *106 - It was during this time that the Assamite clan saw a warrior know as Talaq. They deceide to embrace him. [WoD, p71] *117 - The Roman Empire is at the height of power. *120 - Roman Emperor Hadrian orders a 73-mile wall built along Scottish border, with 17 forts, and stations over 18,500 soldiers and cavalry. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) *132 - Horus moves to the Alps to make it a Mummy stronghold. [Mummy, p64] *140 – Romans occupy southern Scotland, and begin to build Anonine wall to mark the frontier. (CTD, IotM, 73) *140 to 143 – Gwynedd remains the stronghold of Druidism and other traditions while Romans invade the area. (CTD, IotM, 132) *143 – Romans finish Antonine wall in Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 73) *2nd Cent, late - 150+ Pictish shamans battle Celtic shamans, resulting in both side’s depopulation. Results of the battle are inconclusive. Some on each side loch many enemies deep underground, where some may still remain. (CTD, IotM, 73, 132) *200 - Mayan Society starts to florish. 3rd Century, CE *206 – Pictish tribes from northern Scotland attack Hadrian’s Wall. (CTD, IotM, 11, 73) *300c – Irish replace Romans as masters of Anglesey Isle (Ynys Mon). Princess Branwen of Cymru marries King Matholch of Ireland. (CTD, IotM, 149) Dark Ages 4th Century, CE *306 - Roman troops in York declare Constantine as emperor. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) *320 – Both the Sacred Congregation and the Sons of Mitras (Proto-Celestial Choristers) filter into Britain; develop mixed feelings about pagan shaman’s ways; some were appalled, others were fascinated. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) *325 - Ventrue forced Emperor Constantine to call the Nicaean Council, but were unable to influence any of the decisions made. [Cb-V, p18] *330 – Early Celestial Choristers, members of the Sacred Congregation and the Sons of Mithras move into Wales. (CTD, IotM, 132) *350 – Scots and Picts begin Border raids against Roman positions. (CTD, IotM, 11, 73) *369 – Scots and Picts end Border raids against Roman positions. (CTD, IotM, 11, 73) *3rd cent. - Due to the Setties manlipuations the Roman empire starts to tear itself apart. [Cb-S, p17] *378 - Siegfried is embraced by Regulus [DAV, p97] *400 - Doissetep becomes the center for Magickal learning. **Church mages of various sects filter into England over the next 9 centuries. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) Middle Ages 5th Century, CE *400s – Gaelic Scotti/Scots tribes migrate from Ireland into Scotland, bringing with them Gaelic language. (CTD, IotM, 73) **Immortal Oberon’s (AKAs: Alberich, Andvari) fabled time as King of the Elves. (CTD, IotM, 12) *400-599? – Dream Realm of Camelot (British Utopia) emerges in response to the energy coalesced for 350-400 years (invasions, new cultures, etc.). (CTD, IotM, 11-12, 132) *405 - Church and pagan mages begin rivalry over local paradigms, locals and sites, and places of power. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) *407 – Prophetic mages win over British Sleepers to their paradigm, forcing withdrawal of pagan mages. Church mages misaligned the Fae, and equated them as demonic, and began a pogrom against them. Christianity spreads through Britannia via mortal missionaries. Church mages resurrect Chi Rho symbol, an appropriated pagan symbol. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) *410 - Roma, Italy, the Capital of Roman Empire, is sacked by Visigoths led by King Alaric I. (CTD, IotM, 12) **Romans withdraw from Britain. Roman influence over England all but dies. Rise of the Welsh tribes in Gwynedd. [WoD, p10](CTD, IotM, 11-12, 73, 133) *413 - The Cainite Heresy is founded by a Byzantine priest called Procopius. [VTDA, p48] *439 - The Kiasyd bloodline is created and breaks away from the Lasombra clan. *440-495 – Angles, Saxons, and Jutes invade and settle in Essex, Sussex, and East Anglia. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) *450-1300s Various sects of proto-Celestial Chorus enter Scotland and begin to establish various churches. (CTD, IotM, 73) *455 – Native shamans burn wooden cross in Stirling, Scotland, invoking the wrath of local proto-Choristers. Feuding throughout the region will last through the 1200s. (CTD, IotM, ??) *461- Emrys, a magus, appears at Caer Caernyffon to prophesyighty, Welsh half-sidhe, half-magus Glamorgan’s fall, and is ejected. Prophesy will fulfill months afterwards. (CTD, IotM, 133) *461+-462 – A black boar fatally gores mighty, Welsh half-sidhe, half-magus Glamorgan, months after it was prophesied by Emys, a magus. (CTD, IotM, 133) *462 – After the death of mighty, Welsh half-sidhe, half-magus Glamorgan, Cymria fae fall into unrest, dubbed “the Kniving Times.” It will last until about 540. (CTD, IotM, 133) *476 - Rome falls to attacking barbarians, due to the efforts of the Brujah. *483 - Inyanga is embraced by Esemkofu [CbN2, p86] *500c -Britannia’s Fae recede from mortal affairs, and knit more tightly around internal affairs. Britannia’s small, sidhe-controlled fiefdoms grow into larger kingdoms, ruled by High Kings and Queens. (CTD, IotM, 14) 6th Century, CE *501-515 – A few Welsh tribes choose kings and queens; some are secretly mages or fae. Seelie and Unseelie courts control remote parts of Wales; fae principalities established outside major human cities and towns (CTD, IotM, 14, 133): **Myrddin Wyllt (AKA Merlinus Caledonensis, and the inspiration for Merlin), is crowned High King of Gwynedd, Wales.(CTD, IotM, 14, 133) **Carna, direct descendant of Tuatha de Danaan, is crowned High Queen of the Welsh Principalities of Glamorgan, and half of Dyfed, Wales, and of the Kingdom of Wool (now Kingdom of Smoke), in the Midlands, England. (CTD, IotM, 14, 133) **Talisen of Rhegen is crowned over Powis and half of Dyfed, Wales. (CTD, IotM, 133) *510 - The Cult of Enlightenment is formed. *515 - Guillaume is embraced by Hannibal of clan Brujah. [WoD, p56] *520 – Myrddin Wyllt (AKA Merlinus Caledonensis, and the inspiration for Merlin), High King of Gwynedd entrusts to High Queen Carna both his Principality of Gwynedd and the Pool of Brianne for safekeeping. (CTD, IotM, 14, 133) *522 – Myrddin Wyllt (AKA Merlinus Caledonensis, and the inspiration for Merlin), , High King of Gwynedd, Wales disappears. High Queen Carna annexes the Principality of Gwynedd under her crown. (CTD, IotM, 14, 133) *527 – The Black Tor reappears at the bottom of the Albion Pool, Wessex, England, near the sacred spring of St. Andrew’s Well. The pool itself is one of 3 ancient magical pools in Britannia (Lynn Brianna in Wales’ Cambrian Mountains, and Tuath Glas Cu, “dear green place” in Scotland). (CTD, IotM, 14) **War over the Black Tor erupts between Seelie and Unseelie, beginning in Wales and spreading out mainly into England (primarily in High Queen Carna’s domains). The War is fought mainly in Enland (Wool). (CTD, IotM, 12, 133) **Unseelie Prince Carnok of Lyonesse leads Saxons against the Seelie, and gains possession of the Black Tor by chance. He and Unseelie Morgan le Fay enchant and enslave many into his service. Morgana betrays Prince Rys of Glamorgan, son of High Queen Carna, to Prince Carnok, and is lost and enslaved as well. High Queen Qarna goes to war to rescue Prince Rys, and loses. (CTD, IotM, 14, 134) **Morgan le Fay rules Glamorgan as Queen with her Unseelie court. Simultaneously, Brianne Pool, Gwynedd Freehold, vanishes for years. (CTD, IotM, 12-14, 134) *537 – Battle of Camlan: In one verson of Dream Realm Camelot, Arthur and Mrdred fght and perish during battle. Arthur possibly spirited away to Avalon (Afallach), or in some versions Glastonbury (England), or Carnedd Arthur (Snowdonia). (CTD, IotM, 134) *540 – Cymrian fae period of unrest (“the Kniving Times”) following the death of Glamorgan finally dies down. (CTD, IotM, 133) *541 - Bubonic Plague hits Europe. *550 – St. David’s monastic settlement is built. Unseelie slowly withdraw as Church strengthens in Dyfed. Many move into Glamorgan to serve Morgan le Fay. (CTD, IotM, 134) *556 – Saxons set up seven kingdoms across Britain. (CTD, IotM, 12-13) *557 – In the Final Battle, High Queen Carna knocks the Black Tor from the hand of Unseelie Prince Carnok of Lyonesse. It falls into the Llyn Brianne, turns the water black for days, and remains irretrievable. (CTD, IotM, 14) *558-663 – For the next century, High Queen Carna languishes in depression and loss over her son. Her couriers will search the lake, the rivers, the Brisol Channel, England’s Midlands, Kent, and Aberdeen with no success. (CTD, IotM, 12-15) *560c – St. Columbia frightens away the great beast of Loch Ness. (CTD, IotM, 110) *565 - First sightings of the Loch Ness Monster, Scotland. *570c - In Mecca, Arabia, the prophet Muhammed of Islam is born *590, March 1 - St. David f Wales dies, having worked to convert Wales to Christianity, and instituting the Monastic Rules for monks. (CTD, IotM, 134) *594 - The Bubonic Plague ends after killing 1/2 of Europe's population. *597 - Saint Augustine goes to England to convert the people. [WoD, p10] 7th Century, CE *600 - Mayan society suffers a period of decline. *600s – Unseelie Lord Coruisk sails from Eire to establish the Kingdom of Shadows on the Isle of Skye, Scotland. An ancient faerie, he rules for more than a millennium afterwards. (CTD, IotM, 74) *600s, early - Due to the collapse of the Roman Empire, some Toreador elders slip into torpor, hoping to awaken in another time of debauchery and excess. [VTDA, p89] *602 – Over the next 5 decades, many British Isle fae rulers enter seclusion or Arcadia as Christian influence grows and cities fill. (CTD, IotM, 134, 135) *622 - The Prophet Muhammand and his followers bring most of the tribes of the Arabian Penisula under their control and the religion of Islam. [WoD, p68] *632, June 8 - The prophet Muhammed of Islam dies. [WoD, p68] *652 – Unseelie Queen Morgan le Fay of Glamorgan abdicates the Principailty of Glamorgan to Unseelie Prince Carnok of Lyonesse, gists him with the shining silver Sword of Glamorgan, and retreats forever into the Horizon realm of Avalon, abandoning Mortal Earth. (CTD, IotM, 134-135) *653 – Unseelie Prince Carnok of Lyonesse takes the Glamorgan throne. He never returns to the sunken Court of Lyonesse. He begins attacks on Seelie neighbors in Powis and Dyfed. Powis begins to grow in power. (CTD, IotM, 134 135) *654-954 - Under the reign of Unseelie sidhe Prince Carnok Glamorgan Principality becomes haunted, and near deserted. The reign and trend will last until 954. (CTD, IotM, 135) *663 - Quests throughout England to find the Black Tor and to release the trapped Prince of Glamorgan are all declared as failure, and halted. (CTD, IotM, 12-14) 8th Century, CE *700s – Age of Mages begins in England. (CTD, IotM, 15) *Proto-Celestial Chorus founds Glastonbury Abbey, built upon the Arch of Dionwy, sacred to the Breton tribes before the Roman invasion. The pagan blood spilt over the Celestial’s Abbey salts the earth to where no flowers will grow there, except for a cutting from the Black Rose or Moronwy. Monks also bury a chalice filled with the ancient pagan blood of the Wyck beneath the Abbey. Theses rumors will bastardize into stories about the resting place of the Holy Grail, and the Abbey will then become associated with the Isle of Avalon, the resting place of King Arthur. (CTD, IotM, 15-16) *730-821 King Offa commissions a dike along the Mercia-Wales border of England. Mercia is strong at this time. (CTD, IotM, 15, 135) *740s - In France, Charlemagne is born. Year eith 742 or 747 *754 - The Cainite Heresy was uncovered and declared anathema, due to errors made by a group in Ostia. But by now, the Cainite worship was to extensive to destroy. [VTDA, p48] *768 – Bonisagus founds Houses (later Order) of Hermes. Several Covenants are established throughout English Isles. (CTD, IotM, 15) *771 - Charlemagne begins to form his empire. *793 - The first recorded Viking raid on the British Isles takes place off the Northumbrian coast, England. [WoD, p11] (CTD, IotM, 15, 74) *800, December 25 - Charlemagne is crowned emperor of all Europe by Pope Leo III. *800 - The Ahl-i-Batin reveal their Plan of Unity to the other Traditions. They form the first Council of Nine. Iteration X moves their HQ to Arabia. Algoritmi invents our modern 10 decimal math system. **Doissetep is taken over by usurper Mages. It is moved to Turkey. 9th Century, CE *806 - The sword of Nul returns. It winds up in Bayt Al-Himah "the house of wisdom" where it sits on a shelf. *812 - Ventrue control of Christianity reaches its height with Charlemagne. [Cb-V, p20] *814, January 2 - Emperor Charlemagne of Europe, king of the Franks, dies. *816 – Ex Miscellanea is established as the Order of Hermes’ 13th House. (CTD, IotM, 15) *840 - Norwegians in Ireland founded a city which became Dublin. [WoD, p11] *843 – Kenneth McAlpin unites Picts and Scots against the Vikings. (CTD, IotM, 74) *848 - The Magus Tremere was narrowly prevented from taking control of the entire Order of Hermes. [Cb-Tr, p15] *850 – Order of Hermes begins to establish Covenants throughout Scotland. All but one are eventually or subsequently destroyed of moved to Horizon Realms. (CTD, IotM, 74) *866 - The Danes take York and begin to colonize north of England. [WoD, p11] *878 - King Alfred the Great of Wessex wins the battle at Edgington and forces the Danes to agree to a frontier, and allows them to settle eastern England. (CTD, IotM, 15, 74)[WoD, p11] *879 - The Cainite Heresy worship has become formalised. [VTDA, p48] *879+ - Many English and Germanic proto-Verbena settle in the British Islands (England, Scotland, Ireland, & Wales). Many Hermetics come seeking solitude and esoteric knowledge not available from the continent, which attracts native mages into the Order, and then join the Order’s Houses of Diedne, Bjornaer, Merinita, and Ex Miscellanea. Hermetics branch out into and throughout the islands. Other peasant mages remain aloof, at rivalry, or actively battle members of the Order. Hermetics and Celestials become the most prevalent, and establish strongholds throughout the lower islands. (CTD, IotM, 15, 135) *880’s - Unseelie Prince Carnok of Glamorgan (previously of Lyonesse) dispatches a sluagh assassin to strike Prince Taliesin of Powis with a sow fae poison. Powis courtiers catch the assassin and transform her into a slug. (CTD, IotM, 136) *888 – Hermetic wizard Abernaeron bani Ex Miscellanea befriends some ghille dhu (green men), who lead him to Brianne Pool, then located halfway up Mount Snowdon. Instead of hoarding the freehold, Abernaeron immediately takes the news to his good acquaintance the poisoned and ailing Prince Taliesin of Powis, who assignes fae and ghille dhu protectors to Brianne Pool. (CTD, IotM, 135) *891 - Prince Taliesin of Powis dies, finally succumbing to an assassin’s poison. His daughter, Rhonwen, becomes Princess of Powis. Rhonwen and Abernaeron marry, and together build Caer Caledfwlch atop Moount Snowden, near Brianne Pool. First Festival of Talecraft. (CTD, IotM, 135-136) *900 - In Cahokia, Mississippi Valley, the Mound-Builder empires start to florish. **Doissetep is taken over by what will become the Order of Hermes. It is again moved. This time to Spain. 10th Century, CE *10th cent. - Only the Akashic Brotherhood, Ahl-i-Batin, and Order of Hermes (which existed as a federation of separate Houses). [VTDA, p253] **Over the following two centuries, the Toreador started to lose control of Byzantium to the Brujah, leading to Byzantium collapse. [Cb-To, p13] *911 - Norwegians in France are granted land. The Duchy of Normandy is born. [WoD, p11] *932 - 'The Ghosts of the Five Tigers' occult group is founded in the Zhejian Providance of China. 940s – Height of Caledfwlch influence. Preparations for war against Unseelie Prince Carnok of Glamorgan (previously of Lyonesse). Mount Snowden giants and Chief Mog enter Caledfwlch, ash for asylum, and promice help to defend against invasion by the forces of Unseelie Prince Carnok of Glamorgan (previously of Lyonesse). Giants begin to stockpiling great ice boulders in a huge pile on the slope of Mount Snowden as “ammunition”. (CTD, IotM, 135-136) *950 – In the pay of Unseelie Prince Carnok of Glamorgan, Snowden Giants betray Caledfwlch my causing an avalanche with the stockpiled ice-boulders. Avalanche destroys Brianne Pool and its guardians. Caledfwlch begins to weaken as its source of power if lost. (CTD, IotM, 135-137) **Sightings of the Questing Beast in Cairngorms. (CTD, IotM, 74) *951 – Deaths of Abernaeron and Princess Rhonwen. Caer Caledfwlch falls to Unseelie Prince Carnok of Glamorgan. (CTD, IotM, 135-137) *952 – Led by Seelie sidhe High Queen Carna, Gwynedd and Kingdom of Wool battle against Unseelie Prince Carnok of Glamorgan for control of Powis, but loses. (CTD, IotM, 135-137) *953 – Powis, controlled by Prince Carnok of Glamorgan, grows dark, unpredictable, and dangerours. (CTD, IotM, 136-137) *954 – Battle of Carnok's Doom, in Wales. Queen Carna defeats Prince Carnok Fae Queen Carna rules the united Welsh principalities as High Queen, in addition to Glamorgan, Dyfed, and the Kingdom of Wool. Mage allies assist to avenge Abernaeron. Carnok's magus ally Prester Fflydd turns on Carnok scratches the Toc, which releases Prince Rys, who informs Queen Carna of Carnok's weakness, and Carnok slays Rys. A magus Clothra Seabreazemoves the tide to make Carnok technically offshore and out of Cyrmu, and the sword turns on Carnok the wielder, and slays Carnok The Toc falls into the water and turns the whole sea black for 24 hours. (CTD, IotM, 15-16, 137) 954 - The Kingdom of Wool will slowly begin to feel neglected as High Queen Carna’s attentions are focused upon Wales. (CTD, IotM, 15-16, 137) *963 - Ublo-Satha is embraced by Harlequin [CbN2, p122] *980s, late to 990s - Leif Ericson discovers Vinland after merchant Bjarni Herjólfsson mentions it to him after being blown off course. *? - Mayan civilation begins to rise again in the Yucatan. *992 – In England, Hermetic House Diedne and the Fae Kingdom of Heather establish Britain’s first Fae-Mages treaty. This treaty concerned land use in northern England. Other Hermetic Houses begin to feel suspicious and/or threatened by House Diedne. Mages of House Merinita and Fae of the Kingdom of Heather lend assistance, support, or safe retreat. Many of House Diedne are said to be in Arcadia, via trods, under guidance of the Fae. (CTD, IotM, 15) *1000 - The Order of Hermes first identifies the loss of magick in the world and realizes that it may have something to do with the Order of Reason. [Cb-Tr, p15] **Entire Viking world accepts Christianity. [WoD, p11] **Pueblo Indians withdraw to canyon and cliff communities. 11th Century, CE *11th cent. - For the first time the whole of England was under the control of a single ruler, Cnut the Great who also ruled Noway and Denmark. [WoD, p11] *1003 - Schism Wars, during which House Diedne was destroyed. [Cb-Tr, p30] *1010 - Caliph Haker renounces the holy city of Jerusalem. *1012 – Hermetic Houses declare open war upon House Diedne, disbands the House, and pursued individuals throughout Britain and Scotland. Their fae allies retreat from humanity. (CTD, IotM, 15) *1018 – Britons become part of the Scottish kingdom; long-lasting conflict begins with England. (CTD, IotM, 74) *1021 - Goratrix captures an elder of clan Tzimisce, forces him to turn his two apprentices into vampires, and than kills him. He takes his apprentices back to his Chantry to experiment. *1022 - Tremere, Etrius, Goratrix, Meerlinda are turned into Vampires [Cb-Tr, p16] [VTDA, p90] **+ - In fighting among the new vampires grows so high that is it rumored that Tremere himself is forced to Blood Bond the Council of Seven. Still denied by the clan to this day. [Cb-Tr, p17] **+ - The Tzimisce form alliances with the Gangrel and Nosferatu in the Eastern Europe areas. Chantry after Chantry fall until Goratrix perfects the Gargoyle and tells them to "...go forth and multiply.". The Tremere vampires destroy the other vampires. [Cb-Tr, p17] 1024 – In Britain, Fae High Queen Carna falls ill, and her court grows weak, and she declares her longing for Arcadia. In the resulting power vacuum, Powys and the Kingdom of Wool disintegrate as her courtiers jockey for the throne. (CTD, IotM, 16, 138) 1042 – Anglo-Saxon Edward the Confessor is crowned king of England. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1066 - Edward the Confessor dies in England leading to war. [WoD, p12] **Battle of Hastings. William the Conqueror (previously the Bastard) of Normandy crowned King of England. William is the first Norman king on the English throne. (CTD, IotM, 15, 74)[WoD, p12] **Welsh battle for independence prompts construction of numerous castles, many of which are owned by mages and noble fae. (CTD, IotM, 138) *1071 – The Anglo-Saxon resistance leader Hereward the Wake is defeated at Ely. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1072 - The Crusades begin. *1075 – In England, mages and Fae increasingly vie for places of power (Nodes & Freeholds). Small skirmishes between them begin to arise in dismaying frequency. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1077 - Father Iago is embraced by Le Fanu. [NObN, p58] *1086 - All of England is subdued under Norman rule. [WoD, p12] (CTD, IotM, 16) *1093 – English King William the Conqueror grants land in Cardiff to his knight Sir Robert FitzHamon, who builds a Norman fort. (CTD, IotM, 16, 138) *1096 - The War of the Guilds starts, and last for another 150 years. [VTDA, p257] *1098 - The Sword of Nul is stolen by the thief of Bagdad, a Brujah. *1099 - The Thief of Bagdad reaches Jerusalem. **Jerusalem falls to the Christans. **Tariq is embraced by Bakr [KmW, p72] 11th Century, Late - A nascent covenant of Tremere vampires hear of the Blood Chalice buried at Glastonbury Abby. The liches vow to posses the area for it’s associations with Blood Magic. (CTD, IotM, 16, 43) *1100 - Gratiano is embraced by Lasombra. [CotI, p39] **Lambach Ruthven is embraced by Tabak. [CotI, p43] 12th Century, CE *12th cent. - Trajan emerges from torpor. [DC, p31] **King Hywel Dda of Wales establishes the first “eisteddfod” (gathering) to seek out the finest poet to serve his household, inspiring other nobles began performance or patronage, and placing into noble entourages. Bardic social hierarchy develops. A tradition of annual bardic competitive festivals will spawn the Eisteddfod, a modern-day representation of medieval competitions among bards in contests of poetry, drama, music, writing, and painting, and featuring elaborate celebrations with costumed rituals and large singing choirs. (CTD, IotM, 155) *1101, Winter – Tremere vampires arrive in Glastonbury, and abbey monks slowly died. Over the next few months, townspeople will be found bloodless and on deserted paths at the end of town. (CTD, IotM, 16, 43) *1102 – Church Prophets seek out nearby Verbena covens and individual fae for assistance in eradicating the Tremere Liches. These groups sign the Glastonbury Compact, ending major hostilities, and in exchange for assistance fae, mages were forbidden from stealing fae land. (CTD, IotM, 16, 43) *1105 – After three years, Seelie spies and proto-Celestials locate and destroy the last of the Tremere havens threatening the Glastonbury countryside. Soon, mages and fae will return to mutual mistrust, but never violate the compact. (CTD, IotM, 16, 43) *1116 - Shaitan arrives in Mexico and takes control of the Aztecs. *1119 - The first Gargoyle is created by the Tremere as shock troops. *1121 - An Army of Gargoyles turns the tide against the Inconnu in the Tremere/Inconnu war. *1128 - The Poor Knights of the Temple of Solomon (called the Templars) are officially recognised by the pope. [VTDA, p240] *1133 - Tremere discovers the havens of several sleeping Antediluvians. He chooses and drains Saulot (founder of the Salubri). Tremere also begins to slip in to Torpor lasting weeks or months. He tells the Council to organize the house. They do and divide the world then known among themselves. [Cb-Tr, p17] *1134 - First settling of Berlin area by Albrecht the Bear. *1137 - Erik Eigermann is driven in torpor in Berlin by Karl Schrekt the demon hunter from Vienna [BbN, p13] *1143 - Helena Embraces Galabraith, who will become the Cardinal of Mexico. *1100’s, mid – Craftsmasons form. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1154 – King Henry II of England demolishes castles, and levies taxes against barons in exchange for military service. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1158 – Sorceress Merinita, founder of Hermetic House Merinita, reported seen deep in the wilds of the Trossachs (at the border af the Highlands and Lowlands). *1160 – Hermetic magus Zurenzialle bani Merinita disappears. Evidence surfaces later that he was a changeling fae passing as a human magus. (CTD, IotM, 138) *1170 – King Henry II of England’s Knights murder Thomas a Becket, the Archbishop of Canterbury. (CTD, IotM, 16) **Madoc, son of Owen Cwynedd, Prince of Gwynedd, lands in Mobile Bay, Alabama, and teaches Welsh to Native Americans. (CTD, IotM, 138) *1173 - Lady Dimitra is embraced by clan Gangrel. [Cb-S, p68] *1177 - Queen Eleanor Aquitaine of England poisons Fair Rosamund, who was King Henry II of England’s mistress. The Rosa Mundi, a variety in Gardens of the Rose, Chiswell Green, Hertfordshire is dedicated to and named after Fair Rosamund. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1100's (late) - A Italian prince and Hermetic magus (Lorenzo Golo) and a Templar magis (Simon de Laurent) uncover different translations of the Kitab al Alacir, and they form the Natural Philosophers Guild. [VTDA, p253] *1191 - Khalid is embraced by Alexius. [CbN2, p103] *1193-94 – King Richard the Lionheart of England is imprisoned in Germany. Prince John attempts to usurp the throne; in Nottinghamshire, Robin “the Hood” of Locksley and his band of Merry Men work to protect Richard’s claim. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1197 - Francois Villon is born. [WoD, p57] *1198 - Pope Celestine II dies and is replaced by Pope Innocent III. [VTDA, p50] *1199 - King Richard is killed in battle and succeeded by his vicious brother John. [VTDA, p49] **The Tremere council of seven have a meeting. [VTDA, p91] 13th Century, CE 1200’s – Proto-Solificati emerge in England. (CTD, IotM, 16) *13th cent. - Subitai is embraced in Poland. [WoD, p95] **Destruction of the Hermetic Covenant of Mistridge by Artificer Mages. Beginning of the Ascension War. [BSHAD] **Florentine artists sow the seeds of what will develope into the Renaissance. **Inquisition formed. [Cb-V, p20] **Inquisition wars begin. Which the Anarchs kill anyone, the Assamites came into the open and the Tremere Gargoyles started to become stubborn. [Cb-Tr, p18] **The begining of the Sabbat Movement. Started by the Brujah. [ANT, p74] **The fief of Winchester is the oldest fief in the British Isles. [WoD, p26] *1201 - Pope Innocent III calls for the Albigensian Crusades. *1205 - Pope Innocent III instigates the Fourth Crusade. This will eventually lead to the Inquisition. [Cb-Tr, p17] **+ - Goratrix infiltrates the Church and takes control of it. He uses it to destroy enemies of the Tremere. The Council decides that Goratrix has overstepped his bounds and calls him before them. Goratrix runs away and hides after his power is taken away and given to Mistridge. [Cb-Tr, p18] **+ - First Anarch movement starts due to Inquisition killings. Because of the fact that the Elders sacrificed their childes to save their hides. [Cb-Tr, p18] **+ - The Anarchs make peace with the Assamites, and together kill the Lasombra 3rd generation Antedeluvian. [ANT, p100, p111) *1209 - The Path of Cathari becomes a Path of Enlightenment. *1210 - The Craftsmasons unite to storm the Mistridge Coveant. [VTDA, p253] *1215 – Barons compel King John of England to sign the Magna Carta. (CTD, IotM, 16)[WoD, p12, p19] **Loss at Grimsfen Tor, the Midlands. Hermetics, mostly of House Quaesitor, seek new nodes for their rapidly growing English membership. Having never signed the Glastonbury Compact, The Hermetics target the Ancient and Potent fairie mound Grimsfen Tor. Seelie Fae High Queen Carna rouses a successful but costly defense, which is delayed due to the Woolen and Welsh courts’ internal strife. A collected boon from the Unseelie Court of Nottingham brought warriors at the twilight moment, and fended off the Hermetic mages. That very evening, proto-Techocratic mages surprise and attack the two camps or Hermetics and fae, and using cannons and explosions, take Grimsfen Tor as a Node, and route the defenders. The loss of so strategic and vital a location, many court sidhe immediately retreat from the battlefield to Arcadia, and Queen Carna simply disappears. As new high king, Gwyddno takes the thrown of Powis, and renames it “Powys”. (CTD, IotM, 16-17, 138) *1215 - The Kiasyd overthrow the Ventrue in Strasbourg, Germany. *1220 - Gustav Breidenstein is embraced by Ilse Reinegger. [BbN, p61] *1229 - The start of the Spanish inquisition. *1230 - Villon is embraced by Helena of clan Toreador. [WoD, p57] *1231 - Pope Gregory IX officially founds the Society of Leopold. [Cb-V, p20] [ANT, p22] *1233 - The Albigensian crusade winds down. *1234 - Marchettus the bold is embraced by clan Brujah. [Cb-S, p67] *1235 - Karl Schrekt is embraced by Lotharius. [BbN, p58,85,107] *1230s – Roger Bacon flourishes and thrives in England. A Great Wizard and scholar, he will later join the Order of Hermes. (CTD, IotM, 17) *1238 – Hermetic mage and avid astonomer Michael Scot bani Ex Miscellanea, founds the oldest chantry still extant in Scotland located Edinburgh, called the Auld Covenant. (CTD, IotM, 75, 97) **In Wales, Caernarfon Castle is built with red standstone, to imitate the walls of Constantinople. It will serve as the seat of medieval England’s government in Wales, and the traditional coronation site for the Prince of Wales. (CTD, IotM, 160) *1240 - The start of the anarch revolution. *1244 - Ilse Reinegger came to Berlin from Belitz. *1248 - 7th crusade begins. *1252 - Pope Innocent IV authorizes the use of torture in the spanish inquisition. This is because he has been made aware of the existence of the Kindred, the Garou, and the Mages at this time. [ANT, p22] **First Ventrue caught by the Inquisition. [Cb-V, p20] *1256 – First English Parliament to include ordinary citizens convenes. (CTD, IotM, 17) *1258 - The Barons' Revolt takes place in England. [WoD, p19] *1260 - The Mamluks come to power, aided by Talaq of clan Assamite. [WoD, p79] *1282 – King Edward I (Longshanks) of England conquers Wales through a blockade, starvation, and then submission. The English Castle Beaumaris still stands as testament to Edward I’s efforts to subdue Anglesey Isle (Ynys Mon). (CTD, IotM, 17, 138, 149) *1283 - Iteration X loses an ancient Islamic scroll . They watch the man who finds it. *1289 - An ancient Islamic scroll is found. The contents awaken the reader's Avatar. He then forms a secret cult based on that information. This cult would later become the Sons of Ether. *1290 - The first son of Ether finds an interesting manuscript. *1296 – William Wallace begins the war for Scottish Independence, and repels the English Invasion and Occupation. King Edward I (the Longshanks) of England invades Scotland, seizes/steals the Stone of Destiny from Scone, and takes it to Westminster Abbey. (CTD, IotM, 17, 75) *1297 – William Wallace defeats the English at Stirling Bridge, which reduced English forces by effectively bottlenecking the English Troops, in a fashion similar to The Greek Stand at Thermopoli against the Persian Army. (CTD, IotM, 16, 75) *1300 - The Mound-builder empire declines. **Ezuli is embraced by Ghede in Ethiopia. [WoD, p114] Early Modern 14th Century, CE *1300s – Christianity has spread and reached throughout Britannia. (CTD, IotM, 11-12) **Mabinogi, bardic legends of historical figures and magic, are collected and written. (CTD, IotM, 138) *14th cent. - Inquisition wars continue, during which the Anarchs kill anyone, the Assamites came into the open and the Tremere Gargoyles started to become stubborn. [Cb-Tr, p18] ** The Technocracy is founded at the White Tower. **During the middle of this century the Black Death appeared, causing more distrust amongst the kindred as the Tremere had only just arrived. Most of the 9th & 10th generation kindred in London die, due to feeding on tainted kine. Mithras takes advantage of this and capture the head of the Tremere Chantry and makes an example of him, also lots of the Tremere mortal agents disappeared. [WoD, p19] *1305 - Augusta Holford is embraced by clan Setite. [Cb-S, p63] *1312 - The Way of the Ancient Lawgivers is formed. *1313 - The Inquisition winds down. The Society of Leopold takes up the slack. *1314 - Nicolai is embraced by Stromburg. [CbN2, p118] **The Templars are denounced for heresay, and it's last Grand Master (Jacques de Molay) is burned at the stake, he curses those who conspired aginst him. [VTDA, p241] **Robert the Bruce leads the Scots, and defeat the English at the Battle of Banockburn. (CTD, IotM, 16, 76) *1315 – King Gwyddno’s centenary. Cantrev Gwaelod, the “Jewel of Powys”, reaches peak of glory; contains 16 freeholds, including Caer Ceredigion. (CTD, IotM, 138) *1324 - First sleeper use of Cannon in Siege of Metz. [BSHAD] *1321 - The Aztec civilization is on the rise in Mexico. *1325 - Destruction of Mistridge 1325, March - Convention of the White Tower and the rise of the Order of Reason (the Technocracy's foundation). The Cabal of Pure Thought, a group of Philosopher-Mages, meets in the White Tower. and forms the Order of Reason, and the foudations of the future Technocracy. The Pogrom is initiated, with initial persecution of non-Convention mages. (CTD, IotM, 16-17, 139)[VTDA, p253] [MAGE2] *1330 - Ascension War begins; across the world realisty begins to tighten. Many Magi fall to persecutions, revolts, assassinations, plagues and outright battles within the Order of reason. [FRA] *1331 - The Aztecs begin to build their empire. Shaitan orders the deaths of all shape-shifters found through out Mexico. *1330c to 1350c - Paradigm begins to shift, making will-working more difficult. (CTD, IotM, 17, 78, 139) *1345 - The Anarchs slay the Tzimisce Founder. *1348 - Petrodon, Nosferatu is embraced by Cristo. Now Justicar. [Anar, p86] **The Shattering: The Black Death; noble fae and others flee to Arcadia, while others undergo the Changeling Way. Gates to Arcadia close. Sidhe nobles kill and slaughter commoners to speed their own escape from Earth towards Arcadia, often attacking from behind or using cold iron. Commoner fae seek and find refuge. Gates to Arcadia shatter. (CTD, IotM, 17, 78, 139) *1349 – The Flooding of Gwaelod. The Awakened kings welcome surviving Kithain, who establish new freeholds in Snowdonia. (CTD, IotM, 139) *1349 to 1969 – Interregnum. Time between being ruled. Commoner fae learn to rule themselves. Many appear to humans as freaks, madmen, and/or performers. This period will last until the US NASA Lunar Landing reopens trods between Earth and Arcadia. (CTD, IotM, 17, 76, 139) *1350 – Unseelie Lord Coruisk offers the Faerie Flag to MacLeod, who takes the flag, and disappears onto the faerie forests of Isle of Skye, Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 76, 79) *1352+ - The Alliance. Seelie and Unseelie courts cease hostilities. (CTD, IotM, 17-18, 139) *1356 - The first HIT Mark II's are made. *1381 - The peasants revolt takes place in England. [WoD, p16] *1381 - Tyler is embraced by Robin Leeland. [CbN2, p67] *1394 - The Tremere Council member Meerlinda, along with the Ventrue Hardestadt, propose a league of vampires. No one listens. [Cb-Tr, p19] *1395 - The Ventrue Hardestadt is killed when the Brujah Tyler attacks his castle. [Cb-Tr, p19] *1400 - Karsh is embraced. [CotI, p25] **Jalan-Aajav is embraced. [CotI, p63] **Danov is embraced. [VtM2] **Iteration X calls the first Symposium. It is decided to usurp reality. 15th Century, CE *15th cent. - Elaine de Calinot is embraced. [Cb-Tr, p67] **The Condotierri are sworn in as sacred memebers of the Society of Leopold. These are the protectors of the Society and act as guards. [ANT, p26] **Canadian Lupines from the Wendigo tribe start settling in the forest land of northern New England. [DC, p23] *1400s - Early Ecstatic mages in Britain join either the Verbena or Seers of Chronos (Proto-Cult of Ecstacy). (CTD, IotM, 11-12) *1400 – After Kind Edward I (Longshanks) of England names his son “Prince of Wales” and installs English barons along the Welsh/English border, Welsh resentment grows, and Owain Glyndwr proclaims himself Prince of Wales. (CTD, IotM, 139) *1404 - Owain Glyndwr’s Rebellion; Owain Glyndwr rebels against the English “Marcher” Lords and Barons, captures Harlech and Cardiff, and establishes a Parliament in Machynlleth. (CTD, IotM, 139) *1408 – Failure of Owain Glyndwr’s Rebellion as Glyndwr’s French allies make truce with Henry IV of England. (CTD, IotM, 139) *1411 – Saint Andres University established in Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 89) *1415 – English forces defeat the French at Agincourt. At a 6 to 1 disadvantage, the English lost only a few hundred against the French’s 10,000 casualties. (CTD, IotM, 17-18) **Critias financed the voyage that brought Menele to the new world [CbN2, p65] 1416 – Glyndwr disappears, spirited away by Cymrian Seelie and Unseelie courts, into exile at now-fallen Caer Dolbadarn. (CTD, IotM, 139) *1420 - The Anarch revolution reaches it's peak. *1420's - The seers of Chronos (now cultists of Ecstasy) and Ahl-i-Batin encourage the Houses of Hermes to call a worldwide Tribunal for the good of all Magi. Response is mixed. [FRA] *1424 – King Albion, a knocker commoner, rules changeling court in Kingdom of Roses, and seizes the empty throne of the Kingdom of Wool, so named for its sheep outnumbering its people. (CTD, IotM, 17-18, 76) **Border wars occur between the Kingdom of Wool, Midland, England, (after the Industrial Age, Kingdom of Smoke) and the Scottish fae’s Kingdom of Three Hills. (CTD, IotM, 17-18) *Bryan is embraced. [CbN2, p101] *1435 - The Camarilla/Sabbat/Anarch split. **1435-1441 – The infamous Order of Reason Crusader General Christopher Wyndgarde of the True Cross leaves swaths of destruction across England during the co-called “Wyngarde’s March.” (CTD, IotM, 18) *1438 - The Incan civilization starts to rise in Peru. **Gutenberg's Bible undermines the oral tradition of the Celestial Chorus. [MAGE2] *1440 - Wilhelm Waldburg is embraced by Gustav Breidenstein. [BbN, p62] **Mistridge Tribunal - Hermetic Master Baldric {LaSalle, Hermes bani House Tytalus} begins a quest for great Magi. After many adventuers, he meets with Lady Nightshade (founder of the Verbena) and master Valorian (Founder of the Chorus) during the turning of the year. They confer in the ruins of Mistridge, and it is said that faeries visited them there. Reasons for this meeting vary, but all 3 come to an agreement to found a Magickal order of their own. They depart to find other like-minded masters. [FRA] *1441 - The Tremere find the sword of Nul and store it in a safe place. *1442-1452 – Verbena Master Nightshade destroys Wyngarde in battle. “Decade of the Hunt” begins. Individual groups of fae and mages hunt down Wyngarde’s allies who escaped from final battle of Wyngarde’s March. (CTD, IotM, 18) *1444, April, 04 - Augustus Giovanni diablerizes Cappadocius. *1450 - The Mayan civilation comes to an end. ** Henri Del gardo is embraced by Ansethe. ** The Renaissance period begins. ** The Toreador Rafeal de Corazon makes his famous speech which leads to the Camarilla and the Masquerade. [Cb-Tr, p19] **+ - Etrius moves the Tremere from the Coeris Chantry in Transylvania, to his old one in Vienna. [Cb-Tr, p20] *1451 – University of Glasgow established in Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 89) *1453 - Copernicus releases his paper, De Revolutionibus Orbium Caelestium heralding the rise of the Tecnocracy. **End of the Hundred Years’ War between England and France. England’s Seelie and Unseelie courts are fractured and weak. Sidhe are gone. (CTD, IotM, 18) *1456 - The Servants of Irad are formed. *1457-1458 – Grand Convocation in Horizon Realm. Ten traditions named and codified. (CTD, IotM, 16, 19, 97) *1460 - The Wars of the Roses takes place in England. [WoD, p12] *1462 - Constantinople falls to Muslim turks. *1465 - The Council of Nine Mystick Traditions forms. [VTDA, p253] *1466 - Summer Solstice, Council of the Nine Mystick Traditions is formed. [MAGE2] **The Council of Nine include the Solificati, the presecessors to the sons of ether, who fade within a century. *1486 - The Camarilla declare a bloodhunt against the clan Assamite [Cb-A, p16] **In Gwynedd mountains, Wales, a growing band called the Gwylliaid Cochian Mawddwy (Red-Haired Bandits of Mawddwy), numbered by redcaps and mortals, met, and began torrizing the people of Meirionydd and Montgomerey; they chased children, robbed passersby, ripped cattle’s throats, threy decaying entrails into wells, etc. (CTD, IotM, 140) *1492 - Columbus reaches America. *1493 - The 'End' of the first Anarch revolution. [Cb-A, p16] **The signing of the Convension of Thorns. [Cb-A, p16] *? - The signing of the original Code of Milan. *? - Most gargoyles flock to Paris. *1494 - Harzomatuili is claimed by the Wyrm and becomes a Spiral Dancer. He will eventually become the leader of the Sepulchre in Mexico City. *1495 – University of Aberdeen established in Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 88) *1496 - The signing of the Treaty of Tyre, Assamites vs Camarilla. [Cb-A, p16] **Most Assamites accept the 'Tremere' curse, creating two sections of the clan, the 'cursed' and the 'unconquered'. [Cb-A, p16] *1400s. late – Ex Miscellanea Hermetic Michael Scot sends Auld Covenant member students to find a Hermetic Master of Forces, to supplement the Covenant’s Spirit arts and comply with Hermetic requirements to study Forces sphere. (CTD, IotM, 97) *1500 - Vlad Tepes is embraced by Lambach. [CotI, p9] 16th Century, CE *1400s. late to 1500s, early – Auld Coventant’s youngest member, Hermetic Mary Hay tracks down and persuades Hermetic Master Thomas Wier, one of the last of House Flambeau, to teach. Some time afterwards, Michael Scot accuses Wier of inequitable trade in instruction, and expels him from the Covenant. (CTD, IotM, 97) ?+ 5 years - Hermetic Master Thomas Wier, bani Flambeau returns to Edinburg, Scotland, with a sinister, older, charismatic woman – his “sister” – and established the church called the Saints of East Bow. Auld Covenants members flock to Wier, Michael Scot disappears in a paradox backlash over a Nephandic banishing, and Mary Hay flees to Paris, France, meets Euthanatos Phillipe Clemenceau, and together return to Edinburgh, Scotland, and work to expose and harass Wier and company. Afterwards Hay and Clemenceau refocus and repurpose the Auld Covenant. (CTD, IotM, 97, 127) *1500s – Mages from the Cult of Ecstasy establish the Fellowship of Pan inside of a private club outside of London, England. (CTD, IotM, 11-12,19) *16th cent. - Councilor Meerlinda working though Dr John Dee, encouraged British exploration of the new world. [Cb-Tr, p20] **The Ottoman Turks gain control of the Arabian Peninsula, but was only after taxes. [WoD, p68] **The inscription known as 'Voices from the Shadows' after beeing carbon dated. seems now to orignate from this era. [Cb-S, p15] *1503 – King James IV of Scotland marries Margaret Tudor of England. Margaret Tudor’s brother King Henry VII of England tries to assert rights over Scotland when crowned. James IV rebels. (CTD, IotM, 76) *1507 - Katarina Kornfeld is embraced by Gustav Breidenstein. [BbN, p66] *1511 - The Aztecs try to take El Dorado to the south but are stopped by his allies, the Black Furies. They are stopped to the north by more Garou. *1512 - Don Caravelli is born. [WoD, p55] **Battista Decamerone is born. [DC, p45] *1513 - English forces defeat Scots at Flodden Field, where King James IV of Scotland is killed. Scottish fae and mages join fight for independence. (CTD, IotM, 19, 76) *1514 – Fae High King Albion defeats Prince Paridell of Three Hills at the Battle of Cheviot. Boundaries of English Kingdom of Heather bestowed upon Princess Molly, and Kingdom of Tears upon Baedin Orthwell. Era of political backbiting in fae courts begins. (CTD, IotM, 19) **The Troth of Argyll, Scotland, akin to the Concord in America. Troth still upheld, but more uneasily than elsewhere. (CTD, IotM, 76) *1515 - Rambam performs a ritual to return Talaqq (Assamite) to human form and grant him extended life. In return Talaq influence the Ottoman ruler (Suleiman the Magnificent) to raise a wall around Jerusalem and protect the city. Talaq then fakes his death, so he could escape the Assamites. [WoD, p72-73] *1517 - Luther's 95 theses set up things for the Christian Reformation. *1519 - Cortes arrives in Mexico with 600 men, a cannon, Helena, Quetzalcoatl, Motolina, and Bernardino. Motolina is Blood Bound to Helena and will eventually change his shape to match that of Helena's. Cortes claims Mexico for Spain, with the help of Helena and Quetzalcoatl. Shaitan call to his masters for help. They answer by spawning the Pandemonium. Helena find Shaitan in Torpor and is scared away. She runs north. Helena leaves behind one of her Progeny, Galbraith, who becomes the Prince of Mexico City. Shaitan takes control of Galbraith. *1520 - A revolt kills 400 Spanish and the Aztec empire is reestablished. *1521 - Hernan Cortes returns and retakes Mexico in 75 days. He brings with him weapons, the Inquisition, and the Sabbat. The Sabbat recruit Galbraith. She will eventually be come the Sabbat Cardinal for all of Mexico. *1526 - Hunedoare Castle falls to the forces of Vlad. [WoD, p59] *1527 - John Dee is born. [WoD, p34] *1528 - Vlad Tepes joins the Sabbat. *1530 - Lord Marcus develops the path of Power and the Inner Voice. *? - Franscico Pizarro conquors the Incans. *1531 - The Virgin of Guadalupe is first seen. To this date, no one knows for sure what it was. *1532 - Ellison is embraced by Melitta Wallenberg. [BbN, p52] *1533 - The reign of Ivan the Terrible begins in Russia. *1534 - The Anglican Church is formed in Enlgand, under Henry VIII. (CTD, IotM, 38) *1535 – Wales unites with English crown, becoming part of Britain. (CTD, IotM, 19, 140) *1536 - The Path of Power and the Inner Voice is invented by Lord Marcus of the Lasombra. *1542 – Mary, Queen of Scots, rules Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 76) *1543 - Masdela is embraced by Elonzo. [BldH, p14] *1544 – Kingdom of Mist established, given to Donwegan. (CTD, IotM, 19) *1545 - The Twilight Time: political infighting among English fae kingdoms for High King Albion’s favor. (CTD, IotM, 19) *1548 – Redcap Rebellion. Splinter group of Gwylliaid Cochian Mawddwy (Red-Haired Bandits of Mawddwy), marches from Wales to England, and kills/murders 20 fae coutiers of the Kingdom of Wool. High King Albion of England sets mortal authorities after the bandit-murderers. (CTD, IotM, 140) *1550 - The Renaissance period winds down. *1550 - The Twilight Cult is formed. *1555, Christmas Day – With hidden assistance from English Trolls, a human army led by Baron Lewis Owen and Sir John Wyn of Gwydir captures and hangs over 100 of the Gwylliaid Cochian Mawddwy (Red-Haired Bandits of Mawddwy). (CTD, IotM, 140) *1556 - Stanford Warwick is born. [DC, p52] *1557 - Don Caravelli is embraced by Antonius Caracus of clan Brujah. [WoD, p55] *1558 – Queen Elizabeth I is crowned King of England. The English Renaissance will warn under her reign of "benevolant autocracy". (CTD, IotM, 20) *1560 - The Spanish and Portuguese claim much of South and Central America, and kindred flock to the America's including some Settites. [Cb-S, p18] **Fiefdom of Ivory’s (Dover, England) boundaries are established; stewardship of fiefdom bestowed on the eshu Lord Benin by Seelie Knocker Fae High King Albion. (CTD, IotM, 20) *1563 - A general outbreak of Bubonic plague strikes Europe. *? - The Sabbat make a general blitz on all of Europe. *1564 to 1616 – Shakespeare. (CTD, IotM, 20) *1565 – After tiring of difficult living on the contested Marches and forseen British witch trials, the earliest Rheibau ferch [Witch Daughers of] Llandona (Verbena) form Chantry near ruins of Caer Dolbadam, Llandona, Snowdonia. Many reclusive, pseudo-native, long-time resident (since 1349c) fae contest the Rheibaus’s arrival through pranks, afraid of the trouble they would either cause or bring. (CTD, IotM, 140) *1566 - Dr. Mortius is embraced by Mesita. [BldH, p57] *1567 – The rule of Mary, Queen Mary of Scotland comes to an end. (CTD, IotM, 76) *1571 - Battista Decamerone is embraced by an unknown indian of clan Gangrel. [DC, p45] **Kepler makes his laws of motion. *1579 - Madame Guil is embraced by the Baron Volgirre. [BldH, p10] **Sir Francis Drake claims what will be San Francisco for his queen. A massive earthquake shatters the area and forms San Francisco Bay only days latter. *1583 – Edinburgh University established in Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 89) *1584 - Ivan the terrible dies ending his reign in Russa. **Stanford Warwick is embraced by Powell of clan Nosferatu. [DC, p52] *1585 - The Ottoman Empire comes to an end. *1587 – Queen Elizabeth I of England executes Queen Mary of Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 78) *1588 - The Spanish Armada attacks England and is decimated. [WoD, p13] *1589 – Fae Clann Tween forms Tuath of Thistle. In response, Clann Lomond forms the Thistle of Rowan. (CTD, IotM, 78) **Rivalry between Snowdon Fae and Rheibau ferch [Witch Daughers of] Llandona (Verbena) develops full-force, after years of escalating fae (mostly pooka) pranks. (CTD, IotM, 140) *1590 - The Roanoke Colony vanishes. *Snowden Pact forged; Rheibau ferch [Witch Daughers of] Llandona (Verbena) finally directly confront Snowdon fae, and petition for a share of the mountain’s Glamour (Quintessence) and the ending of pranks and hostilities, in exchange for protection by the Chantry Coven against mortal development. Troll Gloddf Ganol the Wizened, Lord of Snowdon agrees, and the pranksters (mostly pooka) express displeasure. (CTD, IotM, 140) **Smaller fae clanns unite to form the Tuath of Caledonia, called the Barbarian Kingdoms by the other clans. (CTD, IotM, 78) *1592 – Fae Clann Cairngorm forms Tuath of Alba. (CTD, IotM, 78) 17th Century, CE *17th cent. - Councilor Meerlinda among the first permanent colonists arrive on the New World's shores. [Cb-Tr, p20] **Vampires arrive in Haiti. [WoD, p113] **Genina is embraced by the Baron Samedi. [KmW, p31] **Valerius Maior is embraced by Varro? [KmW, p78] **Robert Pedder is embraced. [WoD, p90] **Lady Jane is embraced by Mad Tom of clan Malkavian. While staying in a assylum in England. [Cb-M, [63] *1602 - First production of Hamlet *1603 – Queen Elizabeth I of England dies. King James VI of Scotland unites Scotland and England. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1604 - Galileo proves the laws of gravity. The Technocracy starts calling itself The Technocracy. *1605 - The Catholic Gunpowder Plot takes place in England. This was supposedly backed by the Tremere. [WoD, p20] **Samual de Champlain's visits New England. [DC, 15] *1607 - Jamestown is founded in Virgina. **John Dee is invited to Vienna. [WoD, p33] *1608 - John Dee is embraced by Meerlinda. [WoD, p34] *1609 - Galileo builds the first telescope. *? - The Sabbat retreat to Scandinavia *1610 - A coterie of Brujah diabolists rediscover the Path of Evil Revelations due to the influence of the Baali. *1611 - Smiling Jack is embraced by Mama Lion. [LAbN, p70] *1612 - Aaron creates his feeding razor. *1614 - John Napier discovers Logarithms. **William Biltmore is born. [DC, p46] **August, 21 - Countess Elizabeth Bathory's death is faked and she joins the Sabbat. **War of the Badge: fae clans Venue and Uird clash over right to wear emblem of King Eolim. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1618 - The 30-year war starts in Europe *1620 - Protestant, Puritan Pilgrims sail from England to Holland. (CTD, IotM, 21) *1630 - Puritans come to Cape Cod. *1621 – Evelyn Davies publishes “The Arcane of Michael Scot”, a book about Hermetic mage Michael Scot bani Ex Miscellanea, avid astronomer and founder of the Auld Covenant, the oldest chantry still extant in Edinburgh, Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 75, 97) *1622 - Richelieu is made a Cardinal. *? - Opechancanough leads his Indians against the settlers in Virgina. *1623 – Order of Hermes, Verbena, and Fellowship of Pan all vie for possession of English Nodes, esp. those Nodes dedicated to Horizon. The Pool of Kings disappears. (CTD, IotM, 21) **Doissetep’s Drua’shi masters murdered in Horizon Realm; Council Seats abandoned. The Hermetic Robert Langloch of Dryburgh Covenant forms plan to build another Horizon Realm for new governing body. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1624 – Peace tribunal in the Horizon Realm. Representatives return to Council Seats in Horizon. Some English mages attend. (CTD, IotM, 21, 79) *1625 – Hermetic Robert Langloch and 12 other British mages begin to create Kentigern, an idealized realm filled with beasts and structures from British Mythic Ages. 6 months later, all work stops, and the realm and 13 mages all disappear. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1626 – Mages with alliances to Doissetep shut down movements in Horizon Realm to find Langloch and Kentigern. Maverick mages who attempt the same later also disappear or are silenced. (CTD, IotM, 79) **Cardinal Richelieu makes a powerplay in France. *1628 - Lianna is born. [WoD, p39] *1630 - Protestant, Puritan Pilgrims sail from England to Holland, to Cape Cod, Virginia, America, naming it New England. (CTD, IotM, 21) *1631 - Jeremy Macneil is born in Scottland *1635 - Tyrus is embraced by Gareth. [CbN2, p88] **Anne Bowesley is born. [WoD, p36] **Madeline Coventry of the Tremere fist arrives in Boston to set up a new Chantry, but finds there are not enough humans to make any more Kindred. So bides her time, and waits. [DC, p15] *1638 – Protestant Scots sign National Covenant, which both opposed King Charles I of England’s Catholic leanings, and condemned all Catholic doctrine. (CTD, IotM, 79) **In France, Rene Descartes proposes the existance of Ether. This causes a massive stir in the Technocracy. *1639 - Geoffrey Thorn and Nathaniel Gray form the Order of the Golden Dawn. [DC, p25] *1642 – English Civil War begins. [WoD, p13] **Bainbridge retracts his former superstions about comets. **Pascal creates the Pascaline, the first adding machine. **William Biltmore is embraced by Le Fanu of clan Malkavian. [DC, p46] *1644 - Opechaneanough is captured ending the Indian troubles in Virgina. **Geoffrey Thorn discovers the Ur Codex, an old Greek text, about ascend the "stairs of power". [DC, p25] *? - Descartes principles of philosophy are published. *? - The rise of the Manchu Dyasty in China. *? - The Sons of Ether and the Technocracy start feuding. *1645 - Lianna is embraced by Pascoe of clan Toreador. [WoD, p38] ** The Rotal Order of the Edenic Groundskeppers is formed. *1648 - The 30-years war ends. *1649 - Charles I is executed in January. [WoD, p13] **Schism between Craftmasons and other Conventions begins in a squabble over a squatting commune called the “Diggers” and a group of landowners. (CTD, IotM, 21-22) *1650 - Archbishop James Ussher of Armagh concludes that Creation occured in 4004 BC. **Geoffrey Thorn and Nathaniel Gray, via a ritual, kill Head Minister, and are betrayed, and sentenced to death, they claim that they will return. [DC, p25] *1652 - The English Civil War ends. [WoD, p13] *1653 to 1658 – In the classical role of Dictator and Tyrant, Oliver Cromwell rules England as Lord Protector. (CTD, IotM, 22) *1656 - The Sabbat gain memebership from Quebec Brujah (French). [DC, p24] *1657 - Jeremy MacNeil is embraced by James. [LAbN, p67] *1658 - Death of Cromwell. [WoD, p13,p20] *1660 - English Monarchy re-established The Stuart King Charles II comes to the English throne. [WoD, p13] (CTD, IotM, 22) *1665 - Jeremy Skelton is born. [DC, p61] *1665 to 1666 – Great Plague reaches the British Isles. (CTD, IotM, 22, 141) *1666 – The Brecon Retreat. Seelie and Unseelie blame each other for the Plague, and Unseelie from Carreg Cennen, Black Mountain, Brecon Beacons label sluagh as the plague’s carriers, prompting many Unseelie (and a few Seelie) lords to hunt down and behead sluagh, or betray them form proffered safety and hiding. Many sluagh hide in Dan-yr-Ogof Caves, Brecon Beacons, and wait for revenge against hunters, then eventually assembled and marched upon Carreg Cennen, entered secretly, and fatally strangled each and every Unseelie, throughout the night, sparing none and showing mercy to none. (CTD, IotM, 141) *1666 - The Great Fire of London, England takes place. [WoD, p13,p20](CTD, IotM, 22) **Geoffrey Thorn and Nathaniel Gray, via the body of Samuel Bridgewater, return and take conrol of half of the covern. [DC, p25,p26] *1670 - Order of Reason destroys the Craftsmasons after almost three decades, over a disagreement of support for sleeper groups. (CTD, IotM, 22) *1671 – Rob Roy, “the Robin Hood of Scotland” is born. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1672 - Gottfried Leibuiz creates a working calculator. *1673 - Philippe Rigaud is embraced by Henri. [CbN2, p138] *1682 - Christopher Houghton is embraced by Sir Matthew Lubbock. [LAbN, p83] *1683 - Roman Pendragon is born. [DC, p40,p41] *1688 - Lady Anne Bowesley is embraced by Valerius of clan Ventrue. [WoD, p36] **William of Orange lands in England. [WoD, p35] **James II is defeated by his own troops, and flees. [WoD, p14] **The Glorious Revolution: Parliament deposes Catholic King James II. Scots rally to the Stuarts during the Glorious Revolution. Crown leaves Scotland when William the Orange of Denmark is crowned King of England. (CTD, IotM, 22, 79) *1692 - The start of the Salem Witch Trials. The Ventrue try to destroy the Tremere. They think that they won. Coventry is firmly entrenched in her Salem Chantry. [DC, p16] **February, 13 – Glencoe Massacre. When the Clan MacDonald refuses to swear allegiance to King William III of England, then petitioned hospitality from Clan Campbell, who welcomes them into Campbell lands, hosts Clan MacDonald with food and shelter for a week, then betrays their obligations as hosts and Clan, and massacres the MacDonalds upon the glens and moors of Glen Coe, Western Highlands, Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 79, 110) *1693 - The Treaty of Durham is signed by the Ventrue and the Toreadors. [WoD, p21] *1695 – Bank of Scotland established in Edinburgh, Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 89) **Ancient Unseelie Lord Coruisk destroyed in epic ballet against Lord Cullen. Beginning of decline of Tuath of Shadows. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1696 – Scottish government establishes it’s educational system, which by modern times boasts a near 99% literacy rate. (CTD, IotM, 89) *1600s, late – Presbyterian Minister Robert Kirk or Aberfoyle Cloister, Central, Scotland publishes an earnest, non-demonizing account of the fae races and their natures, titled “The Secret Common Wealth”. Soon thereafter, Kirk is found unconscious on a fairy knoll, which spawned rumours of a fairy kidnapping and impersonation of the minister. Kirk dies a few months later, only to reappear as a ghost, and beg release from the faerie realm. (CTD, IotM, 112) *1700 - Yaryan is embraced by Clear Brook. [CbN2, p146] **Ghede (Setite) sends Ghouls to Haiti to prepare the way for his visit. [Cb-S, p64] 18th Century, CE *18th cent. - Alexis, alias Danya is embraced by Dimitri. [KmW, p61] **The Society of Leopold power and memebership hit a all time low. [ANT, p23] **John Diamond is embraced by Meerlinda. [Cb-Tr, p27] **The Camarilla clans in New England, try to hold back the Sabbat. [DC, p12] *1701 - Zachariah Slane is born. [DC, 112] *1702 - Jeremy Skelton is embraced by Marcel DeBreau (deceased) of clan Brujah, and later joins the Sabbat. [DC, p61] *1703 - Pendragon is embraced by Dark Selina. [DC, p40,p41] *1707 – Act of Union between England and Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 22, 79) *1710 - Samuel Bridgewater dies, and via a ritual, transfers the spirts of Thorn and Grey to the head Acolyte. [DC, p25] *1711 – MacLeod, chief of Clan MacLeod, returns to mortal Scotland after a year in Lord Coriusk’s realm, then retakes Dunvegan Castle, Isle of Skye, Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1712 - Jarthis the slaver is embraced and he creates his merchant empire. *1715 - Several Edinburgh Ventrue are slaughtered by the Toreadors. The Toreadors try and fail to put James Stewart on the throne. [WoD, p21] *1720 - Tibet becomes a tributary of China. *1721 - Jacques Sirque is born. [DC, p43] **Britain/England’s First Prime Minister. (CTD, IotM, 22, 80) *1722 - Annabelle is embraced by Maria. [CbN2, p112] *1723 - Antonio Calbullarshi is embraced by Astio Giavetti. [NObN, p69] **Menele begins to live with the Indians and comes close to Golconda. **Snitch’s Last Hurrah. In response to Snowden Verbena hosting a few English Ecstatic Fellows of Pan, pooka Snitch and minions unleash a series of pranks against the Chantry (stealing their Eye of Garanhir; making the Chantry glow at night like the full moon; broadcasting their voices and conversations to the people of Beddgelert, 10 miles away). The Snowden Pacts nullified and voided, the Rheibau Verbena pack and leave immediately. Snowden left without accustomed protections. Order of Reason and allies, church and mortal authorities, and other mages and mortals arrive and investigate. (CTD, IotM, 141) *1720s, mid to late - The Rheibau Verbena trek through northern Wales, and end up in Anglesey Isle (Ynys Mon). Snitch upbraided, and assigned to the task of keeping mortals away from Snowdonia. (CTD, IotM, 141) 1727 – In Scotland, Royal Bank of Scotland is established in Edinburg, and the Clydesdale Bank is established in Glasgow. (CTD, IotM, 89) *1730 - John Reiss is born. [DC, p59] *1734 - Pug Jackson is embraced by Stranganyika of clan Brujah. [DC, p43,p44] **Rob Roy, “the Robin Hood of Scotland” dies. Was born in 1671. (CTD, IotM, 79) *1736 – The Petalbreast Rebellion, begins in the Tuath of Dew, with Fae Lady Petalbreast stoking the flames of Scottish independence, on prophetic advise. (CTD, IotM, 80) *1740 - Comte de St. Germain first appeared. [Cb-Tr, p68] *1741 - Zachariah Slane is embraced by Maria Haige of clan Tremere. [DC, p112] *1743 - An anarch named Rutherford reviels his true nature to a masonic lodge creating a group of hunters. *1745 - The Toreadors try to put Bonnie Prince Charlie on the throne. [WoD, p21] **The Petalbreast Rebellion ends as Bonnie Prince Charlie (Charlie Edwards Stuart), Jacobite claimant to the British throne, attempts to unseat Hanoverian King George II. *1746 – Bonnie Prince Charlie (Charles Edward Stuart), Scottish Claimant to English throne, is defeated at the Battle of Culloden, and exiles away to France. The clan system of government in Scotland ends. (CTD, IotM, 80, 115) **? - The word 'vampire' first appears in the Oxford Dictionary **First female Assamite embraced. [Cb-A, p21] *1700s, mid - Ecstatic mages establish the Acharne, an English covenant. (CTD, IotM, 11-12, 22) *1750 - The first mechanical limb is built. **The Tremere realised that Goratrix had joined the Sabbat, and was responsible for the defections of young Tremere under the House Goratrix. All have been branded with a sigil on their foreheads visable to any Tremere magus. [Cb-Tr, p20] *1754 - The start of the French-Indian war *1755 - Maxwell is embraced by Altamira. [CbN2, p68] *1756 - Jacques Sirque is ghouled by Pendragon. [DC, p43] **Seven Years War. (CTD, IotM, 22) *1757 - Peter Kleist is embraced by Gustav Breidenstein. [BbN, p64] *1759 - Marguerite Foccart born, soon to become a Brujah. [Cb-B, p64] **Effie Feng is born. [DC, p51] *1760s – Banality enters Wales as open-cast mining and poor worker conditions spread into Wales. Banality grows in Scotland as first ironworks established, followed by onther heavy industry. (CTD, IotM, 80, 141) *1763 - The treaty of Paris is signed ending the french-indian war and ending any chance of France becoming a power in the New World. **The Void Seekers map El Dorado out of existence. **Jara Drory is born. [DC, p55] *1765 - Marguerite Foccart travels to America to help out the rebellion in the colonies. [Cb-B, p15] *1767 - Elsa Linden is born. [DC, p57] *1769 - Upton Rowlands is born. [DC, p60] *1770 - The Boston Massacre takes place. *1776 - The start of the American Revolution., and its Declaration of Independence from Englands and the Crown of Greorge III. (CTD, IotM, 22) **Quentin King III is born. [DC, p48] *? - Sabbat influence in America increases. *1778 - Muricia preforms the ritual that turns her into the first Ahrimane. **John Reiss is embraced by Johann Kaspar of clan Tremere. [DC, p59] *1780 – Highland Clearances begin. (CTD, IotM, 80) **The village of Mairead is destroyed. Proto-Verbena are driven north, and later found the Wives of the Wood. (CTD, IotM, 80) *1781 - Uranus is discovered. *1783 - The end of the American Revoultion. **The combined forces of the Brujah, Malkavian and Gangrel take control of Boston from the Ventrue. [DC, p16] *1784 - Effie Feng is embraced by Sun Tai T'ung of clan Malkavian. (Possible Gaki) [DC, p51] *1788 - First Convict ships sent from Britain to Australia. The British convict fleet settle in Sydney Cove, Australia. [Cb-S, p19](CTD, IotM, 81) *1789 - The first follower of Set arrives in Australia. [Cb-S, p19] **The start of the French Revolution, the first anarch true victory. [Anar, p15] **Countess d'Adhemar is embraced by Madame Guil. [KmW, p64] *1790 - Ezuli (Settite) comes to Haiti, to create a temple. [WoD, p114] *? - Start of the Industrial Revolution. **Proto-Verbena found the Wives of the Wood after the village of Mairead is destroyed they were are driven north. (CTD, IotM, 80) *1791 - Elsa Linden is embraced by Annabelle Triabell of clan Toreador. [DC, p57] *1792 – “Year of the Sheep”. During the Highland Clearances, farmers buy up tenant’s land for livestock. (CTD, IotM, 81) **In response to the 16th century decline of the noble patronage of bards, rigid bardic status and hierarchy, and changing political and cultural scenes, Welsh scholar Iolo Morgannwg creates Gorsedd of Bards, a formal bardic and druidic society, complete with rituals, degrees, and regalia. The group proclaims in advance (year and a day, min.) the gathering and commencement of an Eisteddfod (CTD, IotM, 155) **Count Germaine is embraced by Critias. [KmW, p65] *1793 - The reign of Terror begins in France. Many vampires flee. *1795 - The Winchester Chantry in England sends Baladin to find out what happened to the Salem Chantry. He finds a strong Sabbat presence and attempts to take control of it. A huge battle ensues and Conventry retreats to Salem where she falls in to Torpor. [DC, p17] **General 'Mad' Anthony Wayne defeated the Indians at the Battle of Fallen Timbers, and Fort Dearborn was established. [UBRM, p16] *1796 - Coventry comes out of torpor and goes on a six day feeding frenzy. [DC, p17] *1797 - Jacques Sirque is embraced by Pendragon. [DC, p43] *1798 - The Toreador settle in Cairo and Alexandria when Napoleon invades Egypt. [Cb-S, p18] *1799 - Napoleon gains control of France. *1800 - The library of Congress is founded by a Toreador. **The Order of Reason, the Technocracy's former name, discovers a Net of Quintessence linking Nodes all over the world to the Middle East. The Void Seekers discover the Realm of Mt. Qaf. They set the Adepts on this new Realm. *1700s, late – On the site of an ancient British fae mound, maverick German scientist founds Waltham College, and dedicates it to “high science” as a Technocratic Construct, devoted mostly for Progenitor use, with a now disused wing for Electrodyne Science. (CTD, IotM, 35) *1700s, late to 1800s, early – Orphan Mages are influenced by the Romantic Era, and for early Hollow Culture. It will flourish in the occult atmosphere of England’s Underground during the Victorian years. (CTD, IotM, 16) 19th Century, CE *19th cent. - The Pro-Turkish nationalist army officers force the ruler of Constantinople to restore the Ottoman constitution. They then depose the Sultan (Hamid II) and place his brother (Mehmed V) in power. They then force Mehmed to grant self-rule over the Ottoman subjects. [WoD, p68] *1800s – Methodism, chapel, and temperance become firmly established in Welsh Culture. (CTD, IotM, 141) *1801 - Jara Drory is embraced by Petra of clan Nosferatu. [DC, p55] *1802 - Prussia signs a rather short-lived treaty with France. **Michael Unther is embraced by Madame Guil. [BldH, p12] *1803 – British Inventor Richard Trevithick builds the first steam locomotive, named the “New Castle”. (CTD, IotM, 22) **Britain and France go to war. ** April 30, US President Jefferson makes the Lousiana Purchase from Napolean, via Robert R Livingstone and Pierre Samuel du Pont de Nemours. *? - Napoleon is revealed to the Camarilla as a Sabbat pawn. *1804 - Napoleon becomes Emperior of France. *? - The Sabbat inquisition is founded by Gustav Mallenhous. *1805 - Bartholomew becomes Prince of Cleveland. **The Tremere redivide the world to include the New World. **Ghede and Ezuli have not spoken since this date to each other, due to their arguments over followers in Haiti. [Cb-S, p64] **British defeat French at Battle of Trafalgar. (CTD, IotM, 22) *1806 - Modius is embraced by Annabelle. [VtM2, p246] *1808 - The Sabbat consolidate their hold over NYC and intensify their efforts on Washington DC. It falls within 3 months. *1810 - The Sabbat organize the construction of the Erie canal to help with transporting troops up into the rest of NY state. **Father Costilla leads a revolt and tries to free Mexico from Spain. He fails. *1811 - Quentin King III is embraced by Nathan Skarvan of clan Malkavian. [DC, p48] **Petra becomes a busy community of 2000. Kept hidden by Talaq (ex-Assamite) and the Naba. It was also at this time that the Assamites heard word that Talaq was alive, and try to kill him covertly, but due to the teachings of Talaq to the Naba, they failed. [WoD, p73, p78] **The war of 1812 begins. **Camarilla forces work against the Sabbat. **The Sabbat reaches it's all time high. **Napoleon invades Russia. *1813 - Garou instigate the Creek indians to war. **March 19 – Scottish Void Engineer, missionary doctor, and explorer Dr. David Livingstone is born. (CTD, IotM, 81) *1814 - The Sabbat stomp on the creek indians. **Washington DC is burned and reclaimed by the Camarilla. **The Canal Project is halted. *1816 - The war of 1812 ends. **Vampire Lord Ruthven meets popular acclaim (but where is he really?). HE is included in several works, most notably Byron and Polidori. *1817 - The Erie canal is resumed. *1818 - Solomon Junean founds Juneatown, which will become Milwaukee. *1819 - Mowgli is born. [DC, p63] *1820 - The Spanish undergo a revolution created by the Camarilla to undermine the Sabbat. *? - The Missouri compromise is reached. *? - A Greek revival dominates US architecture for the next couple of decades as an insane Toreador decides to 'improve' America. *1821 - Mexico finally is a free nation from Spain. *1822 - Charles Babbage creates the difference engine. *? - The Virtual Adapts are created. *1823 - The French restore the Spanish Monarchy, and the Camarilla to Spain. **Baladin is found dead in the Boston Chantry. Coventry is blamed at the time. Now it is believed to have been Malkavians. Shortly after his death, the Malkavians take control of Boston. *1825 - The Erie Canal is completed. *? - The Camarilla, in an effort to undermine native Garou strength, has the US adopt a policy of transfering indians across the Mississippi river. *? - Jarthis the slaver is killed by an Assamite and his tongue is turned into an artifact. *1826 - Upton Rowlands is embraced by Georgia Rowlands of clan Ventrue. [DC, p60] *1829 - Era of electoral reform starts in England. **Robert Peel creates the London's Metropolitan Police. [WoD, p16] *1830s – Bute family inherits land in Cardiff area and begins to develop Cardiff into a port. (CTD, IotM, 141) *1830 - Mowgli is embraced by a unknown sire (deceased) of clan Gangrel, he later joins the Sabbat. [DC, p63] **First Rebecca Riot; farmers dressed as women protest rents in South Wales; pookas inspire the idea of dressing up as women. (CTD, IotM, 141) *1831 - Faraday discovers the principle of eletromagnetism. **The Tremere in Vienna decide to stop this embarrassment and say they will take care of Coventry. She disappears shortly after this. The Sabbat overrun both her new Chantry and the Boston Chantry. The survivors flee to the Hartford Chantry. [DC, p17] *1832 - In a great war between the soldiers at Fort Dearborn and Black Hawk, the Indians suffer a grievous defeat. In the process, both Menele and Helena are so injured that they enter torpor. [CbN2, p18,27] *Male property owners are allowed to vote in England. (CTD, IotM, 22) *1833 - The US decide to establish a city along the Des Plaines River, called Chicago. [UBRM, p16] **The Carlist civil war begins in Spain **Factory Act: Children cannot be employed more that 48 hours per week. (CTD, IotM, 22) *1834 - Rise of the Whig party **Tolpuddle Martyrs sent to Australia for forming a union. Later, minor “criminals” sent to Australia, among them a few trolls who later establish a freehold in Pert, and mingle with Aboriginal Dreamspeakers. (CTD, IotM, 22) *1835 - The Sabbat civil war begins with the death of the Sabbat regent. *1836 - Remember the Alamo! 1837 - Maxwell becomes Prince of Chicago. [CbN2, p27] **The first HIT Mark III's are made. *1837 – 18-year-old Princess Victoria is crowned Queen of Great Britain. The Cabal of Pure Thought disbands its foot soldiers, the Templars, and replaces them with rifle and cannon brigades, and occasionally stranger things, all courtesy of the Artificers, who take up where the Craftmasons left off in 1649. (CTD, IotM, 23)[WoD, p14] *1839 - The first mechanical leg is given to the Sleepers. **England starts the Opium wars with China. **Britain declares war on China, over their destruction of thousands of chests of opium. [WoD, p88] **The First Carlist civil war ends in spain. *1840 – Scottish Void Engineer, missionary doctor, and explorer Dr. David Livingstone begins the first of 3 journeys across Africa. (CTD, IotM, 81) **Reform Judaism develops. *1841 - The Opium wars end with England getting Hong Kong. [WoD, p88] *1842 - Maureen O'Leary is embraced by Lasker. [CbN2, p93] *1843 – Second Rebecca Riot. *1844 - The Whig party falls under the control of multiple Sabbat factions. ** The Whigs and Nativists elect an anti-catholic mayor in NYC. **Anti-catholic riots in Boston are used as a ruse to cover up the increasing conflict between the Sabbat and the Camarilla. *1845 - Potato blight strikes Ireland, leading to great famine. ** January, 29 - Poe publishes the poem, The Raven *1846 - The era of electorial reforms in England wanes. *1848 - Vlad joins the Inconnu. [WoD, p62] **Mexico is forced to sign over 1/3 of Mexico to the U.S. for $15 million. ** Marx and Engels issue a Communist Manifesto. **The Tremere/Inconnu wars hits an all time High. **The California Gold Rush starts. **The first womans's rights rally is held in Seneca Falls, NY. *1849 - The safety pin is invented. *1850 - The first vampire opera is held in Paris **Difference Engineers build steam calculator, predict invention of telephone, propose 10th sphere; the "Information Sphere". Iteration X takes one of the calculators and begin to experiment on it. *1851 – Methodism takes root in Wales, and communities become very mundane. (CTD, IotM, 141) **Spain supresses revolt in Cuba *1852 – Technocrats cause owner of Balmoral Castle to choke on a fish bone. Queen Victoria I of England purchases the castle. (CTD, IotM, 81) **The second French republic ends with Louis Napoleon proclaiming the Second French Empire. **Goratrix is found among the Sabbat. The Council, aided by Tremere himself, brand all Sabbat vampires with the symbol. *1853 - Start of the Crimean War *1854 - The whig party is torn apart from within. **Oscar Wilde "Sebastian Melmoth" is born. [WoD, p133] **Crimean War between Britain and Russia. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1855 - Dr. Livingstone discovers Victoria Falls, Rhodesia. **Biltmore becomes the Prince of Cardiff (Wales). [DC, p32] *1856 - The Crimean War ends. **The construction of Central Park begins. Months thereafter, Garou create the NYC Central Park caern. **Britain defeats Russia in the Crimean War. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1857 - The start of the India Sepoy Rebellion. *1858 - The Sepoy rebellion is crushed. Britian takes over India. *1859 - Charles Darwin publishes Origin of the Species *1860 - England aquire Kowloon, the tip of China across from Hong Kong. [WoD, p89] *1861 - The Tremere perfect the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. ** March, 4 - Lincoln is elected president. **April, 12 - American Civil War starts. *1862 - Richard J. Gattling creates the revolving Machine gun. *1863 – London Underground opened. *1864 – Nockers form Black Jewel Freehold near thriving Llywyn Llwyd mine at border of Dyfed and Powys, Rhondda Valley. (CTD, IotM, 141) *1865, April, 9 - The American Civil war ends. ** July, 4 - Lewis Carroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" is published. *1866 – Electrodyne Engineers form in Paris, France. They will later change their name into the Sons of Ether. Lone magical tinkerers – Orphans and Technocrats - have been working in England since the late Renaissance. (CTD, IotM, 16) **The Ku-Klux Klan is formed. *1867 - America buys Alaska from Russia. *1868 – Benjamin Disraeli becomes Prime Minister of England, for his first term, for the year. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1868 – William Gladstone becomes Prime Minister of England, for his first term. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1870 – Hermetics pull strings in government to pass Education Act, making school compulsory for children up to age 11. (CTD, IotM, 23) **Don Sebastian is embraced by Christopher Houghton. [LAbN, p21] **Kurt Densch is born. [DC, p54] **Hong Kong reaches population of 100,000. [WoD, p89] *1871 - Devil's Night. O'Leary and other Malkavians light the Great Chicago Fire. Lodin takes advantage of the chaos to overthrow Maxwell and become Prince of Chicago. [CbN2, p19,27,92] *Most of the Garou survive the Great fire of Chicago. During which Helena (winner) and Menele fought. [UBRM, p17] *1872 - The Garou of Chicago were at peace for a year. [UBRM, p17] *1873 - The US is plunged into depression by the stock market panic of 1873. **May 4 - Scottish Void Engineer, missionary doctor, and explorer Dr. David Livingstone killed on 3rd journey across Africa during a search for the source of the Nile. (CTD, IotM, 81) *1874 – Benjamin Disraeli becomes Prime Minister of England, for his second term. (CTD, IotM, 23) **Central Park is finished. *1875 - The start of the Sioux War. **Aleister Crowley is born. [WoD, p36] **Echo is embraced by Ghanat. [KmW, p97] *1876 - Porfiro Diaz rules as dictator of Mexico. *? - Custer gets stomped by a pack of Wendigo garou at Little Big Horn. *? - The HMS Yawdevil puts into London port from India, unmanned, but on time. *1877 - The Sioux war ends with the Sioux badly defeated. **Queen Victoria of England crowned Empress of India. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1878 - The depression of 1873 ends. **Talaq secretly kills Hussein Ibn Ali and takes his place. He then fathers 4 children. [WoD, p73] *? - Michalgo determines the speed of light, and disproves the existence of Ether. *? - The Sons of Ether break from the Technocracy. *? - British rule of Cyprus starts. *1879 - Edison creates the light bulb. **In Altamira cave, Spain, the ceiling painting was discovered. *1880’s – Rows of cheap houses built to accommodate industrial workers; disease and discontent spread; Newcastle, Spittalfields, Manchester, and Whitechapel slums become notorious for their awful conditions. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1880 - Modius begins his rise to power in Chicago with the support of Inyanga, Khalid and Procet. [CbN2, p19] **William Gladstone becomes Prime Minister of England, for his second term, until 1885. (CTD, IotM, 23) **America reaches 50 million people. **Fenton of clan Gangrel is embraced. He is now a 6th generation elder who rules Tasmania in Australia. [Cb-G, p14] **Telephone becomes common among Technocracy, still rare among Sleepers. First "Conference Connections" used. Technocracy begins to store information electronically with help from the SoEs. First visions of the Digital Web reported. Shift name from Difference Engineers to Virtual Adepts. *1881 - The American red cross is founded. **Oscar Wildes first poems are published. [WoD, p133] *? - Word of the existence of the Ritual of the Bitter Rose leaks out. *? - Cleopatra's needle is donated to NYC central park. *1882 - Maxwell Ldescu is embraced by Karl Schrekt. [BbN, p58] *1883 – Architect Sir Clough Williams-Ellis born. He builds the Italianate village of Portmeirion in northern Wales. (CTD, IotM, 142) *1884 – Telephones are introduced to the British Isles. (CTD, IotM, 23, 81) *1885 – Establishment of the Grand Cabinet of World Government. (CTD, IotM, 23) **Deceber 11 - Benjamin Holmscroft founds the Arcanum. *1886 - The Haymaker Riot occures in Chicago. **The Statue of Liberty is unvieled in NYC Harbor, it is the crowning achievement of an elaborate practical joke being played on the Sabbat by Malk Content. *1888 - Jack the Ripper strikes. [WoD, p41] **The Wind Catcher Sept is established at the Fianna. [UBRM, p17] *1889 - The first chapterhouse of the Arcanum is founded in London. **Justicar Gunther dies and Madame Guil is elected the replacement Toreador Justicar. ** Doyle Fincher is embraced by Inyanga. [CbN2, p86] *1880s, late – Difference Engineers form. They will later change their name to the Virtual Adepts. (CTD, IotM, 16) *1890s – Era of Sleeper spiritualism begins, helping Traditions nudge the Paradigm further in their favor. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1890 - Biltmore is driven out of Wales, and the France, by the Ventrue lead by Mithras and the Welsh princes. [DC, p32] **Dracula visits London (is this connected with the foundation of the Arcanum chapter house?) Give or take 5 years. **The Ninth Wave is formed. *1891 - Carnegie Hall opens in NYC *1892 - Salvador Garcia a Brujah, is embraced by Ferdinand. Now Anarch, author of 'An Anarch Manifesto'. [Anar, 81] **August 3 - First Scottish socialist James Keir Hardie, is elected to Parliament. (CTD, IotM, 81) *1893 - Zaroff is born. [WoD, p40] **Independent socialist MP James Keir Hardie founds the Independent Labour Party. (CTD, IotM, 81) *1894 - The Pullman Strikes takes place in Chicago. ** Hinds is embraced by Lodin. [CbN2, p19] *1895 - X-rays are discovered. **Dr. Zoeter of Iteration X, formulates MECHA. **A group of British kindred invade New England, led by 3 elders (Warwick - Nosferatu, Biltmore - Malkavian, Pendragon - Brujah), calling themselves the Triad. [DC, p18] **Warwich lays the foundation for Biltmore success, by initiating the building of the Boston underground railway system. [DC, p18] **Pendragon begins a bloody campaign that destroys or drives out 90% of all American kindred from New Hampshire. With the help of his ghouls. [DC, p20] *1896 - First european Assamite embraced. [Cb-A, p21] **Pendragon declares himself Prince of Concord. [DC, p21] *1897 - Erichto is embraced by Nicolai. [CbN2, p120] *1898 - Dawn Cavanaugh is embraced. [LAbN, p93] **The Imperial Order of the Master Edenic Groundskeepers is formed. **England aquires more land from the Chinese, this time on a 98 year lease. [WoD, 89] *1899 - Start of the Boer War. **Electrical computer invented, uses Balsa wood cards and responds only in numbers. Predict that Sleepers will be ready for computers in 50-60 years. The Artificers officially change their name to Iteration X to honor their AI computer. *1900 - Ruud Retief was embraced into Clan Ventrue in South Africa. [Cb-V, p61] **Warwick makes his move to control Boston, and the complete Primogen disappear without a trace. [DC, p18] **The Boxer rebellion starts in China. **The Boston chapter house of the Arcanum is founded. **Oscar Wilde is embraced by Endymion of clan Toreador. [WoD, p133] **Warwick destroys the Providence Primogen without a trace. He destroys prominent Kindred. Rumors begin that Infernal Powers are at work. **The Order of Reason is reborn as the Technocratic Union. Inner Circle is established. (CTD, IotM, 23) **The Technocracy decides that there is no Ether in space. This causes the Sons of Ether to leave the Technocracy and join the Traditions. The Sons take the 4 fundamental particles, and turn them in to more than 100 with subatomic physics. In response, all particles are reduced to 4 forces. **During the Paris Exhibition, the amazing Conversion Engine of Professor Vargo is demostrated, enraged that machinces of war like the Vickers-Maxims machineguns are more popular, he leaves. [TBSE] Modern Times 20th Century, CE *1901 – Queen Victoria of England dies. Inner Circle takes control. (CTD, IotM, 23)[WoD, p14] **The Boxer rebellion ends. *? - Tobin joins the Arcanum. *1902 - The Boer war ends. **In Altamira cave, Spain, the ceiling painting was accepted as authentic. *1903 - The Wright Brothers fly at Kitty Hawk, NC, USA. *1904 - Etherite defection from the Technocracy is made public. **The Washington DC chapter house of the Arcanum is founded. **Lord Cyrus Wakefield commissioned a yacht. Called "The Royal Phoenix". [WoD, p121] *1905 - Lord Cyrus Wakefield's yacht, The Royal Phoenix, is launched. [WoD, p121] **Russian suffer a great naval disaster against the Japanese. **Lord Cyrus Wakefield's commits suicide on his yacht, The Royal Phoenix. Then a vampire relative takes control of the Yacht. [WoD, p121] **Technocratic Union Convention decides to retire the notion of Ether from the consensus paradigm. Electrodyne Engineers defect from the Technocracy to the Traditions, and become the Sons of Ether. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1906 - San Francisco has a massive earthqauke. This results in the yacht "The Royal Phoenix" ending up on land. [WoD, p122] **Unions reach new heights in power. **The Big quake hits San Francisco. Preceptor Cob looses cohesion and Wyld energy surges over San Francisco resulting in mass fires and earthquakes. The Technocracy manages to regain control. *1908 - Ford introduces the Model-T **Balthazar betrays the anarch of Chicago. [CbN2, p27] *1909 - Vargo disappears along with his acolytes [TBSE] **Lin Jun is embraced in Paris. This chinese sorceress was a part of a Toreador plot against the Tremere. [WoD, p93] *1910 - The Boy Scouts of America are founded. **The Cubist Art movement takes shape. **Iteration X accuses the Adepts of leaking information to sleepers like H.G. Wells and making science fiction. Iteration X proposes to land a man on the Moon based on Verne's book. *1911 - The Mexican Revolution begins as the Anarchs rise up against the Camarilla, marking the start of the second anarch revolution. **December, 11 - Amundsen reaches the South Pole. *1913 - Lodin gains control over Chicago's Unions. Modius flees to Gary. [CbN2, p27] **Kurt Densch is embraced by Warwick of clan Nosferatu. [DC, p54] **Cardiff is the world’s busiest coal-exporting port, shipping coal in via rail from South Wales mines . (CTD, IotM, 142) *1914 – Over the Archduke Franz Ferdinand’s assassination by anarchistic civilian group the Black Hand, Europe divides itself for war, based on myriad webs of treaties and alliances. As pretext or cultural loyalties, Germany and Russia initiate the continent into the Great War [WWI]; By and large, Fae retreat from the world during the war. (CTD, IotM, 23, 81, 142) **July, 24 - Czar Vargo's airships appear over New York, Washington DC, Paris, London, and Rome. He demands surrender of all national powers and world rulership for the common good. His death rays beat off an Iteration X robot army but he is finally overcome by Progenitor clones due to his reluctance to kill living beings. The NWO cover up the incident. [TBSE] **German Ventrue and French Toreadors start WW I. **The Panama canal opens. **Talaq instructs his children to help the British against the Germans. Thus earning independence from the British. [WoD, p73] *1915 - Adept liaison covers for the redirection of Zimmerman telegram. Predict WWI to have dire repercussions over next 30-60 years. *1917 - The Vampire Club opens, on board the yacht "The Royal Phoenix". [WoD, p122] **Over the next 5 years, the Bolsheviks seize control of Russia, with the help of the Brujah. [Cb-B, p19/20] **In England, for the first time women get to vote. [WoD, p14] **London kindred try to take over the fief of Connachta in Dublin, but fail. [WoD, p26] **Official end of the Mexican Revolution, and the institution of the Mexican Constitution *1918, November 11 - Armistice with Germany (Compiègne) signed. The fighting of World War One ends. *1919 – A 6-month-long Paris Peace Conference develops the Treaty of Versailles officially ends The Great War. Fae return from hiding. The triumph of America, France, Russia and Britain over Germany and the Ottoman Empire will eventually lead to wide-scale depression and the Second Great War (WWII), and colonial and religious oppression in the Middle East, all of which will enable terrorism and murder worldwide. (CTD, IotM, 23, 81, 142) **Prohibition is introduced to America, the Settites quickly take advantage of this. [Cb-S, p18] *1920 - Tobin publishes "Tobin's Spirit Guide" in England. **Hong Kong reaches population of 600,000. [WoD, p89] **Talaq son, Faisal, becomes King of Syria. [WoD, p73] **Ponzi is a major contributor to the NYSE crash of Black Tuesday, which brings the Great Depession in America. (CTD, IotM, 23, 81, 142) **In Scotland, nationalist sentiment strengthens. (CTD, IotM, 81 *? - The Boston chapterhouse of the Arcanum is burned down by a Malkavian. *1921 - Albert Einstein wins the Nobel Prize. **Talaq son, Abdullah, becomes Amir of Transjordan. [WoD, p73] *1922 - Mussolini comes to power in Italia. **The Gold Exchange Standard is adopted. *1923 - A mining operation in Chicago uncovered the catacombs of the Wyrm creatures. All Garou unite to fight the common enemy. [UBRM, p17] **Howard Carter unearths the inscription 'Voices from the Shadows'. [Cb-S, p15] **Hitler's Beer Hall putsch in Munich fails. *? - The Arcanum's Boston Chapterhouse is rebuilt with added security. *1924 - Lenin dies ("arranged" by the Brujah) and Joseph Stalin takes control of Russia. He starts a program of purges that leave 10 million people dead. [Cb-B, p20] **Talaq's son, Ali, becomes Sharif of Mecca. Talaq (As Hussein) retires. [WoD, p73] **The Sabbat Inquisition is re-established by Julian of the Black Hand. **Hitler writes Mein Kampf. **Tobin drops off the face of the Earth. **Based on Prohibition, the Adepts state that the FBI may gain hero status (50%). Predict a take over of Chicago will greatly benefit this plan. **First Labour government in England. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1925 - A old Philodox of the Children of Gaia has a vision, about the release of Jupiter once again. It is dismissed by most. [UBRM, p17] *1926 - The General Strike of London. This was organised by the Anarchs. [WoD, p14,p21] ** Hirohito becomes emperor of Japan. *1927 - Lindbergh makes a solo flight from NYC to Paris. **Edward Hollister is embraced. [Mummy, p9] *1928 - The First Disney film is released. **Scottish National Party forms, and advocates Scottish self-rule. It is forerunner to the Scottish National Party. (CTD, IotM, 81) *1929 - The Wall Street stock market crashes. The great depression begins. [WoD, p122] **Adepts predict that Germany will take a hard hit from the Crash. They predict now is the time to construct a world government. **Latran Treaty. The Vatican is created. **Gandhi's civil disobedience campaign begins. ** The Sabbat, having brought about the depression, make their move on the rest of New England from NYC. ** The CommonWealth is created. 1920s, late - Though the Mexican Revolution is officially over, conflict and political unrest persist, named the Cristero War, until the Sabbat screw both the Anarchs and the weakened Camarilla and take control of most of the country. The second Anarch revolution ends. *1930s - Brujah were preparing to kill Stalin, until they decided that they needed him against Hitler. They got Stalin to sign the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact with Hitler, then tried to replace Stalin. [Cb-B, p20/21] **The start of the dust bowl years in the midwest US. *1930 - Aleister Crowley is embraced by Achadramenos of clan Malkavian, but is told that he is a Tremere. [WoD, p37] **Menele's body is returned to Chicago. [UBRM, p17] *1931 - India gains indepence from England. **The Japanese invade Manchuria. **Dieter Kotlar is embraced by Isabella Correlli. [BbN, p44] *1933 - Hitler comes to power in Germany. **Edward Hollister meets Sahura, and strikes up friendship. [Mummy, 10] **The revised Code of Milan is signed, signaling the end of the Sabbat civil war. *1935 - The coven leader (Order of the Golden Dawn) dies, and leaves no successor, so the coven splits. [DC, p27] *1936 - Beginning of the Spanish Civil War. Franco is a puppet of the Ventrue. [Anar, p13] ** The Giovanni clan of Italy 'allies' with the Sabbat. **First scheduled TV programs begin. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1938 - Orson Wells Invasion From Mars broadcast is heard. It starts out as an actually invasion planned by the void engineers, but it incures too much paradox and reality rewrites the events so that everybody thinks it was just a radio broadcast. A rift is formed between the Void Engineers and the rest of the Technocracy. *1939 – Great Depression ends. (CTD, IotM, 23, 81, 142) **WWII begins. Traditions briefly ally, or only work to common cause, against to eliminate a great Nephandic threat sprouting from Technocratic support of the German Reconstruction, and Nephandic influence of the Nazi party. Fae retreat to freeholds. Welsh coal mining industry takes an upturn. (CTD, IotM, 23, 142)[WoD, p15] **1940s to 1970s - Architect Sir Clough Williams-Ellis builds the bizarrely Italianate village of Portmeirion in northern Wales. (CTD, IotM, 142) *1940 - Allied forces evacuate Dunkirk, the Battle of France is over, the Battle of Britain begins. [WoD, p15] **Technocracy supports Nazis as the government to rule Europe. Mexico develops a massive industrial base under the control of the Technomancer Quetzalcoatl. ** In Lascaux caves, France, the “Hall of Bulls” were discovered. *1941 - Hitler breaks the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, and the Brujah have to allie with other clans to defeat the Nazi's. [Cb-B, p21] **Many Gypsies & a lone Gangrel (Talos, 7th generation) are placed in concentration camp, in Glodker. Talos quickly ebraced about 20 Gypsies and took over the camp. [Cb-G, p13] **Adepts denounce Nazis, report the Death Camps, and condemn Iteration X's use of the situation to conduct experiments. Adepts threaten to act. **Pearl Harbor is bombed (by the Japenese) and America enters the War. [WoD, p15] **Count Zaroff's is embraced by Arebehaluah and is abandon, Zaroff becomes Caitiff. He was a major member of the Hunt Club. [WoD, p40] **Mithras is forced into torpor during a Nazi bombing raid, and is currently in hiding, awaiting for the Tremere to make their move. [WoD, p32] **Adepts plot to get U.S. involved with WWII. They make sure that no one believes the spy reports of a planned Japanese invasion. *1942 - Japanese relocation camps are created in America. **The first self-sustaining nuclear reaction is achieved. Critias comes to Chicago to watch the atomic experiments. [CbN2, p66] *1943 - DuSable is embraced by Nicolai. [CbN2, p119] *1944 - Toreador Prince Don Sebastian of Los Angeles order his men to punish Jeremy MacNeil (Brujah), they went over the top, and to stop any problems the prince agreed to investigate it. It was a a cover up, and the anarchs revolted, killed the prince, and most of the other cities on the west coast were also caught up in the fights. [Cb-B, p18] **The Domain of Los Angeles finally falls to the Anarchs. [WoD, p123] **Technocracy shifts support to the Allies thanks to information on Nazi mystic research provided by the Adepts. All Conventions now work to defeat Hitler. **June, 06 - Allied forces land at Normandy. [WoD, p15] **Los Angeles falls to the Anarchs and most of the rest of California quickly falls as well. Jeremy MacNiel is proclaimed Leader. **Andrei is embraced by Siegfried. [CbN2, p76] **Oil reserves found in the North Sea, of the coast of Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 81) *1945 - Turing and the SoEs build the first computer as the machine that cracked the Enigma codes. This was given to, and dissected by, the British government. Turing predicts that the Digital Web could be created in less than 10 years with the aid of the Sleepers. Turing begins to think of A.I. machines. **WWII ends. Germany, Italy, and Japan surrender. Italy’s Mussolini murdered and abused by Italian populace-mob, Hitler commits suicide, and Hirohito suffered the atomic bombing of two large Japanese cities. Welsh coal-mining upturns turns down. (CTD, IotM, 23, 142) [WoD, p15] **MECHA is constructed and begins to receive prisoners. **Yalta. **Japanese relocation camps are disbanded. **The United Nations forms. *1946 - Billy Gramham begins his Evangalistic Career. **Britian grans Transjordon independence due to their help during WWII. [WoD, p73] **ENIAC is created. **The Technocracy abandons Mexico's industry. Pentex is quick to grab it. The Technocracy drains all but four of the Nodes in Mexico city. The four Nodes that are not drained are hidden by Shaitan and his forces. **Fae return from retreat. Alliance between Traditions and Technocracy dissolved and disavowed. (CTD, IotM, 23) *1947 – First Edinburgh International Arts Festival begins. It is a combination of several smaller festivals: Book; Film; International Jazz; Children’s; Folk; Science; and Fringe. (CTD, IotM, 81, 96) **Iteration X spies discover Turing's plan, the Adepts communications with the SoEs, and accuses them of subversive activities. *1948 - Israel is created. The first Israel-Arab war occurs. **Britain yeild control over Transjordan. [WoD, p68] **Ghandi is assassinated. **Berlin blockade. ** Tito breaks from Stalin. *1949 - Jonather Peabody presents himself to the Garou of the Fanum, and arrange to help them if they would protect his 'mummy' body when he died. They agreed, but after he died he never returned. [UBRM, p17] **NATO is created. **Comecon is created. **Russia gets the bomb. *1950s - Possible sighting of a True Brujah (woman) at a Brujah Rant. [Cb-B, p14] **Technocratic power base shifts from UK to US, and later extends to Germany (1960) and Japan (1980). (CTD, IotM, 23) **Welsh mages fight an uphill battle for positions in English government. (CTD, IotM, 142) *1950 - The start of the Korean War. **The begining of McCarthyism. **Tammy Walenski is embraced by Khalid. [CbN2, p105] **A Nosferatu delivered the plans for United States atomic weapons to the Soviets, assuming the shape of Julius Rosenberg (Project Rosenberg) [Cb-N, p30] **The Syndicate threatens Turing with exposer of compromising photos if he does not stop his "Virtual Reality" work. Turing refuses. **December 25 – Scottish National Party steals Stone of Scone (Destiny) from Westminster Abbey, but returns it a few months later. (CTD, IotM, 81-82, 88) *1951 - An Assamite kills Abdullah the King of Jordan to bring Talaq in the open. [WoD, p68, p73] **mid - Scottish National Party returns the Stone of Scone (Destiny) to Westminster Abbey, having stolen it a few months earlier on X-mas of 1950. It was originally stolen from Scotland by King Edward I the Longshanks. (CTD, IotM, 81-82, 88) *1952 - The first american H bomb. **Abdullah son Talah become King, but was taken to Petra by Talaq to protect him from his half-brother Naif. And Talah's son (Hussein) becomes King. [WoD, p74] **The Sabbat Caitiff unite as a clan under Joseph Pander. [ANT, p104] **UNIVAC is created. **Hoover creates SAD (Special Affairs Department) of the FBI under the advice of Dr. Emil Zotos, his psychaiatrist, (a technocractic mage). Charles Horner is named its head. *? - The first 3-D movies. *1953 - Stalin dies. Krouschiev arrives. **The first HIT Mark IV's are made. **The Korean war ends. **Mt. Everest is conquered. **Manon is embraced by Ezuli. [NObN, p81] *1954 - Dien Bien Phu is taken by the Viet Minh. **The war of Algeria begins. **McCarthy is pranked by the Malkavians, ending his career. **The Transistor is invented. **Technocracy sends out all forces to destroy Turing, anyone present at the time, and any machines near him. Bring back the pieces. Turing programs Infinite Creation Loop and creates the Digital Web. He is sucked in to the new Realm and never heard of again. *1955 - TRADIC is created. **H&R Block is founded. **Adepts disappear with any and all information on or about the Technocracy. Orders are given to destroy ALL Adepts. No Exceptions. Time Table pushed back years as a result of Adepts treason. Executions are to be slow and painful. **Cardiff becomes Welsh capital during the decline of Welsh industry, esp. that of coal and docks. (CTD, IotM, 142) *1956 - Soviet Union calm a revolt in Hungaria. ** The start of the Cuban civil war. **Suez Crisis. Egyptian President Nassar nationalizes the Sues Canal, catalyzing its invasion by Great Britain, Israel, and France. The Second Arab-Israel war occurs. [WoD, p70] (CTD, IotM, 23) *1957 - The EEC is created. **Sputnik is launched. ** The Virtual Adepts break ranks with the Technocracy. *? - There are race riots at Little Rock. *? - Jack Kerovac's "On The Road" is published. *1958 - The NASA is created. *1959 - The Cuban civil war ends with Castro gaining control. **The Sons of Ether petition the Council of Nine for the Adepts admission. In return for admittance the Adepts will provide the Time Table, projects in planning, and detailed reports on Autochtonia. **Changelings introduce the red dragon on Wales’ new flag. Cardiff becomes Welsh capital city. (CTD, IotM, 142) *1960s - The Ventrue and Tremere of England stomp on a sect of Setites. Which was a change as the Ventrue and Tremer are normally fighting each other for control of England. [WoD, p29] *“Swinging London” era: Beatles, Rolling Stones, miniskirts, etc. (CTD, IotM, 24) **Technocratic power base extends from US, and into Germany, and later into Japan (1980). (CTD, IotM, 23) **British Ecstatic mages establish the Kiss of Astarte. (CTD, IotM, 11-12, 24) *1960 - Some Setites join the Sabbat and form the Serpents of the Light. [ANT, p107] **The OPEC is created. **British rule of Cyprus ends. *1961 - The Bay of Pigs invasion of Cuba fails. **Berlin Wall is built. *1961 - The Adepts are accepted into the Traditions. They were given the council seat over the Correspondence Sphere formerly held by the Tradition Ahl-i-Batin seat on the Council. Probationary period of 5 years is established. *1962 - The Cuban Missiles crisis. *1963 - JFK is shot. **Sarah Raines is embraced by Jonathan Lang of clan Gangrel. [DC, p114] **In Lascaux caves, France, the “Hall of Bulls” were closed to the public. *1964 - Khruschev falls. Brejnev comes. **China gets the Bomb. **The World's fair is held at NYC. *1965 - America gets involved with Vietnam. **Malcom X is slain at a Nationlist Rally. **Ozzy is embraced by Jekyll/Hyde. [BbN, p49] **Death Penalty abolished in Britain. (CTD, IotM, 24) **Welsh Syndicate opens Big Pit mining and industrial museums in Blaenafon, South Wales. (CTD, IotM, 142) *1966 - Timothy Leary founds his religion based on LSD. **The Night of Rage occurs in Chicago. [CbN2, p21-22] *1967 - The Third Arab-Israel war occurs - 6 days war. [WoD, p74] **Jude Franken is embraced by Pug Jackson of clan Brujah. [DC, p115] ** The height of the Anti-British riots in Hong Kong. **Welsh Hermetic mages Rowena Jones and Morgan ap Maen get Welsh Language Act passed. (CTD, IotM, 142) *1968 - Raoul King, Ph.D. Journalism, was embraced by Ashton (10th generation Gangrel). [Cb-G, p63] **Soviet Union calm a revolt in Czekoslovakia. **France gets the Bomb. **April 4 - Martin Luther King is killed. **April, 28 - Lodin obtained permission from the Ventrue Justicar to settle the Anarch problem once and for all. More than 100 vampires are said to have disappeared that night. [CbN2, p22] *1969 - A Nosferatu organized a riot in the Water Street area that destroyed 30% of the buildings so the new constructions will have hidden accesses for Nosferatu (Project Tinkertoy) [Cb-N, p20] **July 20 - Americans make first manned Lunar Landing (televised). This Lunar Landing (real or faked) sparks the imaginations of thousands worldwide, resulting in numerous pathways to Arcadia to open. The Resurgence; lost trods, pathways, and freeholds restored. Noble Fae return to earth, renewing contacts with some mages. The Sidhe nobles return and attempt to regain control of the commoners in the Beltaine Night of Iron Knives Massacre. [Changeling:The Dreaming] (CTD, IotM, 24, 76, 142) **July – In Caernarfon Castle, Wales, English prince Charles Stuart is crowned Prince of Wales. 500 million viewed the grand pageantry. (CTD, IotM, 160) **In Scotland, the sidhe Ross, Baird, Niall, and Glynnis carve kingdoms for themselves, but their attacks into the Highlands and islands are beaten back by the Clanns Duich, Tay, Campion, Tummell, Leyhorn, Morar, Kinlochlinnhe, and Cairngorm (Tuath of Alba). (CTD, IotM, 80, 82) **First SALT treaty *1970s - The acension of High King David, formerly True Thomas's charge, ends the Accordance War among the Changelings and stabilizes the court. **Syndicate reciprocates by forcing decline in steel and coal industries in Wales, leading to mass unemployment and return to Banality. (CTD, IotM, 142) **Seelie Sidhe, High Lady Ellyndil ap Fiona (AKA the Mortal Ellen Dilford) establishes Park-a-Moor Freehold, Coniston Water, Principality of Tears, Lake District, England. (CTD, IotM, 52) **Iteration X’s influence in Scotland and its Technocracy diminishes. (CTD, IotM, 126) **early – On the Highest peak of Eildon Hills, Scotland, Alasdair MacInnes, bard to queen Glynnis of Three Hills, accompanied by 6 enchanted mortals and before assembled fae heads of state, gives a 20-hours-long performance recounting hundreds of superstitions, tales, and songs. Afterwards, he drafts an outline of a code of conduct whereby fae can preserve old fae tenets and strengthen old superstitions, in order to retain the last vestiges of the Dreaming, a code to be called the Sloinneadh (sloynu) (CTD, IotM, 91) *1970 - "Black September" Loyal Jordanian Army units drive the PLO out of Amman. [WoD, p70] **War of Ivy: British fae commoners vs. fae nobles. Welsh commoners don’t respect Welsh sidhe, but accept them more willingly that the English theirs. (CTD, IotM, 24, 142) *1972 - Talah dies in Instanbul. Talaq 'persuades' Naif to leave Jordon, for ever. [WoD, p74] **Cattle mutilations reach 100,000 reported cases - USA *1973 - The Fourth Arab-Israel war occurs. [WoD, p70] **OPEC cuts oil supplies, triggering a world wide recession. **In an attempt to infiltrate AIM, SAD loses some of its most experienced agents. Horner dies in a mysterious accident a month later, to be replaced by Andrew Crowe. **Fae High King David rules over all fae from fortress Tara-Nar, North America. (CTD, IotM, 24, 82) **War of Ivy ends in Britain. Through resources and power, English sidhe win against the commoners, and predominate in England and Wales. (CTD, IotM, 24) **Britain joins the European Community (CTD, IotM, 24, 82) *1973 to 1974 - Skylab placed in orbit, and visited by three seperate crews. *1974 - Nixon resigns. **6000 Hit Mark I's are uncovered in China. Sleepers think that they are just clay statues. *1970s, mid – English Troll Lawrence Ormond begins his good rule over the British Kingdom of Heather. (CTD, IotM, 51) *1975 – Oil drilling begins in the North Sea, Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 24, 82) **August - Viking I launched *1976 - Malk Content gets Jimmy Carter elected as a prank. **August - Viking II launched *? - Viking landers I and II land on Mars. *1977 - The first TRS-80 is produced. **Juniper, clan Ventrue was embraced by Buckston. Now Anarch. [Anar, p80) *1978 - Architect Sir Clough Williams-Ellis dies. He built the Italianate village of Portmeirion in northern Wales. (CTD, IotM, 142) **Camp David treaty between Istrael and Egypt. *1979 - Margaret Thatcher of the Conservative party, is elected the first female Prime Minister of England. [WoD, p15] **The Adept Dante steals information on the HIT Marks, and gives it to the Traditions. **Italianate village of Portmeirion, northern Wales, built between 1940s to 1970s by Architect Sir Clough Williams-Ellis, becomes a minor freehold. (CTD, IotM, 142) **Scottish National Party forces a referendum to establish a separate Scottish Assembly, which failed to pass. (CTD, IotM, 88) *1980s – Technocratic power base shifts from US and Germany, and into Japan. (CTD, IotM, 23) **Virtual Adepts partially alleviate Syndicate-created poverty in Wales by introducing high-tech industries. (CTD, IotM, 142) **From Wales, Seelie Nocker hero Lloyd Mortgenstern ap Dougal disappears after major conflicts against his mortal father’s ill treatment of Welsh miners. (CTD, IotM, 166) **Hermetics work on improving higher education in Wales. (CTD, IotM, 143) *1980 - Ventrue regain the presidency as Ronald Regan is elected. ** Revolution in Iran. **Solidarnosc is created in Poland. **Crowe, who led SAD away from Garou incidents, is replaced by George Thomasson due to politics. *1981 - The IBM PC is produced. *1982 - Daliah, Tzimisce Antitribu, was enbraced by Gavriel. Now Anarch. [Anar, p84] **Argentina invades the Falkland islands. [WoD, p15] *1983 - The Anarchs rise up again in Chicago, with Maldavis. The Council Wars begins. [CbN2, p23] **Bret Stryker is embraced by Annabelle. [CbN2, p114] **Questing Beast sighted briefly in Trossachs, near Stirling, Scotland. (CTD, IotM, 82) *1984 - The first cyborg HIT Marks are built. This level of technology will reach Sleepers in about 100 years. On New Years the Adepts planted the B.B. virus, put LSD in spring water, reprogrammed HIT Marks to dance, and rerouted the Progenitors Q-drainers to life support machines. They also scrambled NORAD channels, and flashed brain burning subliminals on all Advanced Technologies Incorporated terminals. The Technocracy steps up their Pogrom in response. The CoX casts aspersions at the Adepts for this. The Adepts blank out the CoX's bank accounts in response. **The British agree to hand over Hong Kong to the Chinese in 1997. [WoD, p89] **Year long British miner’s strike fails, revealing decline in union power. (CTD, IotM, 24, 143) *1985 - The Society of Leopold loses an operative in Haiti. [WoD, p116] *1986 - Jean-Claude "baby-doc" Duvalier is driven from power in Haiti. [WoD, p116] **Swedish Prime Minister Olof Palme is killed by the Valkyrie Brunhilde. [WoD, p48] *1987 - Lodin defeats the Anarch uprising in Chicago. The Council Wars ends with the Thanksgiving Massacre [CbN2, p24] *1988 - Stefan Rutigar is embraced by Ilse Bnsh. [BbN, p46] **Toby, clan Nosferatu was embraced by Oswald. Now Anarch. [Anar, p82] *1989 - A 6.5 earthquake hits Los Angeles. [WoD, p124] **Margaret Thatcher was toppled by a coup by her own party, and John Major takes over. [WoD, p16] **Rumors surface of leaders of House Diedne returning to Earth. (CTD, IotM, 24) *1990 - Baba Yaga (ancient Nosferatu) wakes up, and claims control of Mikhail Gorbachev. Most Brujah council memebers in Russia send their KGB agents etc, against Mikhail Gorbachev (they were against his reform plans), but all agents vanished without trace. [Cb-B, p21] [WoD, p54] **The Brujah Council in Russia with Ventrue and Toreador elders get diablerised and then eaten by Baba Yaga in only 8 days, there is supposedly only 1 survivor (currently in hiding). During which time Boris Yeltsin gains control of Russia. [Cb-B, p21] **The population of Mexico City is estimated at 20 million mortals, 200 Kindred, 60 Garou, 20 Mages, and millions of Wraiths. **Helena awakens after 158 years of Torpor. After clawing her way out of the ground, she immediately drains Maria, her Progeny. [CbN2, p27] **Ghille dhu (green men) of the Pine Stand, Tossachs, near Stirling, Scotland invite King Ross and Leyden, Duke of Iron to their Bower. King Ross sends Duke Leydon, who returns with reports of wondrous lands to conquer. (CTD, IotM, 83) *1991 - Ice Box (Vernon), Brujah was embraced by Luther. Now Anarch. [Anar, p85] **The Brujah Council in Russia with Ventrue and Toreador elders get diablerised and then eaten by Baba Yaga in only 8 days. [WoD, p54] **Sergei Voshkov is embraced by Baba Yaga. [RAR, p96] **Cyberspace VR café “Tapestry” founded, existing in one form or another. Eventually, Vitual Adept and long-time barkeep/mod/admin Rodney Haversham, opens it in the real world, Manchester, UK. (CTD, IotM, 48) **After her husband dies, Queen Rachel of the Tuath of Dew (now part of Dalriada) rallies her commoners against Ross unsuccessfully, and Queen Rachel is exiled to the Castle Windmoor, York, under the protection of troll burgesses Lord Olave and Lady Spurn of the Kingdom of Heather, two of the few last trolls to remain in power after the Resugence. (CTD, IotM, 80, 82) **Llywyn Llwyd mine abandoned and Fall of Lloyd Mortgenstern. Seelie Nocker hero Lloyd Mortgenstern ap Dougal into Dauntain returns from his disappearance as Dauntain, and destroys of the Black Jewel Freehold and knockers, then moves mines and exploits. (CTD, IotM, 143, 166) *1992 – Scottish Lowland sidhe King Ross annexes Tuath of Dew to Dalriada. **Reports surface and rumors circulate of ghille dhu being fed up with King Ross’ attitude, and their search for audiences with other fae leaders. (CTD, IotM, 83) *1993 - The prince of Chicago declares a Blood Hunt on all Lupines. Garou and Sabbat assault Chicago, destroying almost half the Kindred [CbN2, p25] *1993 - Preceptor Cob is replaced by the Weaver entity who now controls the pattern web of San Francisco [Hidden Lore and Loom of Fate] *1994, 05/04 - Rebecca is embraced by Gatlin. [Cb-Tr, p9] 1994, December – In Pech Merle cave, Dordogne, France, cave-wall paintings of spotted horses and human hands are discovered. *1995, 12/03 - A letter is sent from Edwarde Hagger (Vienna Chapter House) to Comte Jules de Marigny (Paris Chapter House), enclosing a copy of a inscription 'Voices from the Shadows' (about the settites). [Cb-S, p15] *1996 – The Albion Pool, Wessex, England is threatened with destruction by recent excavation for a laying a new pipeline to service a nearby shopping mall. The Tuath Glas Cu (“dear green place”), the magical pool in Scotland, is known to be dried up. Brianne, the pool in Wales, remains hidden and safe. (CTD, IotM, 14) **Stone of Scone (Destiny) is returned to Scotland from Westminster Abbey. (CTD, IotM, 83) **In the forests of Anglesey Isle (Ynys Mon), Rheibau ferch [Witch Daughers of] Llandona (Verbena) report that a unicorn has emerged from the deep wilds of the forests. (CTD, IotM, 143) *1997, February, 2 – Seelie Sidhe, High Lady Ellyndil ap Fiona sponsors the 1997 Imbolc’s Talecraft Festival in Park-a-Moor Freehold, Coniston Water, Principality of Tears, Lake District, England. Sam Haine bani Verbena and Prof. Geoffrey Twidmarch, Hermes bani House Merinita & Cambridge History professor both lecture to assembled fae and fellow Tradition mages concerning the overall history of the British Isles, mundane, Awakened, and Fae. Also, provides a detailed timeline. (CTD, IotM, 9) *1998 – The “Chunnel”, the Channel Tunnel connecting England to The European Continent via France, opens. (CTD, IotM, 25) *20th cent. - It is rumored that the Cult of Sekhmet, a female-exclusive Settite cult, will be making at comback at the end of this century. [Cb-S, p31] 21st Century, CE